Serendipity
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Serendipity is accidentally finding something fortunate while looking for something entirely unrelated.
1. Who Is He?

**Mitchie is dropped off at Camp Rock. Her mother is not kitchen help, and she has never been to this camp before. It's like starting all over again. And, Shane is still a bad boy; he's at Camp Rock for an attitude change.**

**

* * *

**

_Serendipity is accidentally finding something fortunate while looking for something entirely unrelated._

_Mitchie went to Camp Rock to have a good summer, but instead she finds love._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in this story.**

I was beyond nervous. My mom had just left me behind at this camp. I mean, I had begged to go all year. And, as a surprise for doing so well this school year, I was allowed to go. But, now that I was here, it wasn't so exciting. I didn't know anyone. I could be unbearably shy sometimes. I walked up to the tables where two adults seemed to be helping people along.

"Name?" A girl with fire engine red hair asked me. I was a little put off at her curtness.

"Mitchie," I said, before realizing, and feeling like an idiot, that she needed my last name, "Torres."

"Cabin seventeen," She said, before calling out for the next person. I didn't want to cause a scene, so I grabbed my bags and walked beyond the pair telling people what cabin they would be in for the rest of the summer.

"Watch where you're going," Some guy said as I got in their way. I was lost. Excuse me for being lost. Some people were so ridiculous. A girl with curly light brown hair walked over to me.

"Don't worry about him," She quickly consoled me. I smiled, not wanting to impose on anyone. The girl smiled back, "Caitlyn Gellar. Camper today. Top selling music producer tomorrow."

"Mitchie Torres," I said, still awkwardly holding my bags.

"Are you a new camper?" – I nodded – "You look like a new camper. What cabin are you in?"

"Seventeen," I said in my most polite voice, "Where ever that is."

"I'll help you," Caitlyn said, laughing. I followed her down a kind of large hill. She flung open a door to a relatively small cabin with only two beds.

"Who else is in this cabin?" I asked, dropping my bags on the unmade bed. I unzipped the bag with my clothes.

"Me," Caitlyn said with a sweet smile as the flopped onto her own bed. I started to put my clothes away in the empty dresser.

"At least I know someone now," I said, as I finished putting my clothes away. Something told me this summer was going to be awkward. I wished I could go back to the time when I started begging to spend my summer here.

"Come on," Caitlyn said, getting up and going over to the door, "I'll introduce you to some people, and show you around."

"Okay," I said, with a smile. I was grateful that I was going to have a friend in this entire place.

"So, the mess hall is here. Every morning the chef, Butch, calls out about four cabins at a time to get some food. Seventeen is almost smack dab in the middle. In between classes there's lunch. And, after classes and a rec period, there's dinner," Caitlyn summed up for me. I made mental notes about where the mess hall was.

Caitlyn motioned to a building just a tad smaller than the mess hall, "This is the canteen. You can buy clothes, blankets, random stuff, and food. It's open after classes, and closes at curfew. They have the absolute best pina colada slushies."

"Yum!" I said knowing that I would be having a lot of those during my stay here.

"And, every other Friday there's a dance in the canteen for everyone and anyone," Caitlyn said, as I thought about dancing around with everyone else in the camp. It sounded like a mess. We continued walking as she explained more every other week activities, "And, every other Saturday there's an optional bonfire with smores and a movie night in the dance room. Every Saturday you can also opt to bring all your sleeping stuff and sleep in the dance room. It's a lot of fun."

"It sounds like it," I said, wondering what it would be like to be at a bonfire with people I barely knew and what a huge sleepover would be like. It seemed like something I would partake in, if I had friends to do it with me.

"Here's the volleyball court, and main office. The main office is the only place where you can call out of camp," Caitlyn said, as she showed me the pool. We started to loop down towards the lake, and then we were back at our cabin.

"It's a pretty big camp," I noted, as we walked up the two steps and into our cabin.

"It is. What are you here to study?" Caitlyn casually asked, opened a door that was in between our beds.

"Singing. Maybe some dance," I said, as I realized Caitlyn was walking into the bathroom. I started to arrange my toiletries on the top of my dresser.

"I don't want to be here," Someone with an attitude said from outside. I walked outside, my curiosity getting the absolute best of me. I stood on the porch, observing this guy who had black hair scream at a younger boy with brown curls.

"You need to get your attitude in line," The curly haired boy said, before turning to walk away, "Be a nice, happy camper."

"I'm not staying here. I'm catching the next cab out of here," The raven haired boy defiantly said, leaving his bags strewn on the ground.

"No, you are going to live in this cabin for the summer, or until you listen to people," The curly haired boy said, picking up the other boys bags. He walked into the cabin that was across the way from my cabin.

"I'll stay for a week tops. Then, I am getting the hell out of here," The raven haired boy said, as the curly haired boy gave him a loose hug. Then, the younger guy, who didn't need a major attitude adjustment, walked away from the situation.

The black haired guy walked into his cabin, slamming the door behind him. I went to go back into my cabin, but Caitlyn was outside blocking the door. I hadn't even heard her come outside. Obviously I wasn't the only one who was intrigued by the outburst by someone who didn't want to be here. Everyone else I had seen today was here with big smiles on their faces.

"Who is that?" I asked Caitlyn, each word dripping with curiosity. She smiled a wicked smile, before dragging me by the arm into our cabin.

**How was the beginning? Will you guys keep reading? I actually have a lot of ideas for this. Anyways, first review and first alert get a shout out in the next chapter.**


	2. Attitude Problems

**The reviews seriously made my entire day. I was glad to see some of my Take Me Back readers over here. It made my insides smile. As promised, the first reviewer was: SoTurnRight, and the first person to alert was: addielovesyou. So, congratulations to them and every other person who reviewed. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the characters. Way to bring me down.**

I sat in the audience surrounding an outdoor stage, referred to as The Clearing. It was right in front of the lake, and the entire camp could sit on the logs and wooden bleachers. It was nice to actually be able to sing outside. I tried to picture myself standing on the stage in front of everyone with the gorgeous lake behind me. It was all too surreal.

"Alright, this year instead of a Final Jam, we will be doing a musical," Dee said, after she had introduced herself, and said this is a camp where we sing. I was a little too preoccupied with the beautiful surroundings and the entire Shane Gray flare up.

"Final Jam is a huge concert that all the campers do for their parents," Caitlyn quickly explained, as I listened to the various reactions from everyone in the camp.

Shane Gray was the lead vocalist / lyricist in the band Connect 3 with his brothers Nate and Jason. As Caitlyn told it, the record label wouldn't let the band play their music as they wanted, so Shane was labeled Hollywood's bad boy because he rebelled. Honestly, I didn't see a problem with them. He wanted to play his own music, and that was great. I didn't understand why everyone needed to be up his butt about it. There was nothing wrong with him. If anything, I found Shane Gray a huge mystery that I needed to find out.

"Now, we have it down to three musicals: Chicago, West Side Story, or Grease. Now, think about those selections because tonight in the canteen everyone will have the opportunity to vote for the one you want to do this year," Dee said, as I immediately wanted to do West Side Story; I wanted to be Maria.

"So, along with picking your major and minor to focus on this summer, you will pick what musical to do," Brown, or as Caitlyn had told me Shane's uncle, said as Dee dismissed us to spend the rest of the day meeting campers and having fun.

"Let's go pick our stuff, so we can just chill the rest of the day," Caitlyn said, as we walked off to the canteen. A few people had the same idea as us, but not many.

"Excuse me," This blonde seeming bottle head tried to push her way through the crowd. Caitlyn purposely got in her way. The blonde wasn't pleased with this, "I said excuse me."

"And, I don't care that your Tess Tyler. You can wait," Caitlyn said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. I definitely picked the best person to befriend in camp. Caitlyn was kind of awesome.

"Uhm. It's not like anyone even knows your name, so just move for the more famous to get through," Tess said, trying to push her way past Caitlyn. Caitlyn sighed, and pushed Tess away from her.

"You're not more famous. Only your mom is famous," Caitlyn rebutted as Caitlyn and I got to the front of the line. Tess has no reason to push Caitlyn anymore.

"Name?" A woman from behind the counter asked. Before Caitlyn or I could say our names because we were clearly next in line…

"Tess Tyler," Tess called out with her high pitched voice. Caitlyn shoved her elbow into Tess's stomach with such a force that I winced.

"Mitchie Torres," I quickly said to the woman. She typed in my name, without a hitch.

"Major? Minor? Musical?" The woman asked in a nice tone. Tess tried to pull Caitlyn away from being in front.

"Singing. Dance. West Side Story," I said, with a smile. Tess scoffed. Caitlyn quickly told the woman her name, as I turned to the blonde.

"You're not pretty enough to be Maria," Tess said, with such vengeance that it made me inwardly cringe. I was shy, and never one to fight with someone. But, she seemed like a downright evil person. I believed that most people had at least an ounce of good in them.

But, I wasn't very good with comebacks. I turned on my heel, giving Tess total cold shoulder. Caitlyn finished talking to the woman. I turned, and started to walk away. I thought Caitlyn was right behind me, so I turned to ask her what Tess's deal was. Caitlyn was on the floor. I walked over to my only friend, and helped her up.

"What's her problem with you?" I asked Caitlyn, as we left the canteen. We took a seat on the top row of wooden bleachers in the Clearing.

"We used to be best friends. It was my first year, and she had been coming here since she was like five. Anyway, she showed me the ropes and tried to turn me into her minion. I wouldn't do it. She hated me from then on out," Caitlyn said, shrugging her shoulders. I laughed at Tess's ridiculousness.

"Don't try to turn me into a minion, and you should only have one enemy in the camp," I joked, as Caitlyn laughed. She promised that she never would.

"Well, I told Lola I would catch up with her sometimes. Wanna come?" Caitlyn asked. I shook my head as she stood up.

"I kind of just want to think for a bit," I said with utmost truth. Caitlyn nodded. It had been a crazy day. I needed a bit of solitude.

"If you're feel like you want company, I'll probably be at the volleyball court with Lola and a bunch of people," Caitlyn said, as she walked away. I walked down around the lake, away from the man-made beach.

"Brown said you were trying to leave!" The curly haired boy remarked, obviously back in the camp. They were over on the dock. It was a good fifty feet from me, but they were talking so loud. It was almost impossible to not eavesdrop.

"I told you, I hate it here," Shane said pretty loudly. Caitlyn had told me how he was part of Connect 3, which I was surprised I didn't figure out earlier. They were one of my favorite guilty pleasure bands. The curly haired boy's name started with an N. Caitlyn told me his name earlier. I just couldn't remember.

"Nathaniel," – Nate! I remembered. – "I don't care if I have to swim out of here."

"You know, Uncle Brown would put you on cabin arrest," Nate said, trying to make it clear that Shane wasn't leaving. My solitude was ruined by Shane's protests to leave.

As interesting, as two people bickering could be, I wanted to be around friends. I walked up to the volleyball court, trying to ignore the louder pieces of the conversation between the two about leaving camp. I walked around the out of bound lines of the volleyball court, and up the small wooden bleacher to where Caitlyn was sitting with a group of people.

"Hey Mitchie," Caitlyn said, as she scooted over a bit to make room between me and some girl with a curly afro. Caitlyn motioned to the girl I was sitting next to, "This is Lola."

"Hey," Lola and I both said at the same time before we all had a good laugh. Lola leaned against the boy who was sitting behind her. Caitlyn took my arm and pulled me away from Lola a bit.

"She's leaning against Barron. They have such chemistry," Caitlyn whispered in my ear as I looked them over. They did look like there was something going on between them.

"I know I just got here with you guys," I said, while Caitlyn and I were sitting kind of secluded from everyone, "But, where's the bathroom?"

"Over in the canteen. It shouldn't be hard to find," Caitlyn instructed me, even pointing to where the canteen was. I thanked her and got up. She started to talk to Lola as I was almost to the canteen.

"I said that I was leaving!" Someone hollered from the left of me. I ignored it deciding that my bladder didn't want to wait while my curiosity hit an all time high. I kept walking until someone barged into me with such force that I fell down.

"What?" I asked, confused. I was lying on the concrete right near the canteen doors. I brushed my hair out of my face, and checked over for any scrapes. I had been side swiped by some kind of monster.

"Sorry," A guy mumbled as I noticed an extended hand towards me. I looked up to see the one and only Shane Gray. I was momentarily stunned before grabbing his hand. He helped me up as I noticed Caitlyn watching from afar.

"It's okay?" I said, my voice raising at the end making it sound like a question. I saw Nate stalking over to where Shane and I were.

"No. It's not okay. He's rude, and has an attitude problem," Nate said, while staring down Shane who was busy scowling at the ground. I'm sure my scuff-marked Converses were so interesting.

"I said I was sorry!" Shane snapped at Nate. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there gawking at the entire situation.

"You knocked her over!" Nate stated the obvious, in a very loud manner. I was pretty sure that everyone in the area around us were staring. I tried to ignore it.

"It's okay," I definitively said this time. Nate looked at me. I smiled, "I'm fine. I didn't break upon impact, and I'm not gushing blood."

"See. She said it's okay," Shane said, pointing at me while glaring at Nate. He walked past me, making sure not to come in contact with me, "And, now I'm leaving."

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn grabbed my attention as soon as the two bickering boys walked off. I shook my head. I wasn't hurt, but I was so confused. And, I still had to go to the bathroom.

**I kind of liked this chapter. What about you guys? What do you think about this story?**


	3. Good Morning!

**Whoo! First two chapters had at least ten reviews! I love my reviewers. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Also, a lot of people asked if Connect 3 were brothers. They are.**

**Disclaimer: Put the word Arizona if you actually read these. But, anywhoos, I don't own.**

"Cabin sixteen through twenty on deck," Butch called out through the loudspeakers. I was already up since they started calling cabins to eat. It woke me up with his loud voice booming through the room every three minutes or so. Caitlyn just rolled out of bed.

"Morning," I said, brushing my hair. I was half-dressed for the day since I didn't know how people went to breakfast. Did everyone look ready for the day, or did they just roll out of bed?

"I overslept," Caitlyn mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes. I adjusted my tight purple t-shirt as I looked down towards my blue and black school plaid pajama pants. Caitlyn just shoved her feet into flip flops as I did the same.

Off we ran up the slight incline to the mess hall. We had gotten there with the other two sleepy cabins. I noticed that Shane wasn't here. He was in Cabin Sixteen. Isn't this the only time to eat? I stood on the steps with Caitlyn and eight other campers, none of whom I recognized. Someone came sleepily strolling up to the line of campers to get some breakfast. It was Shane.

He glanced up the crowd of campers as I saw in my peripheral vision. He couldn't seem to focus on anything. In fact, he started to lean over to the point where he was about to fall. I stepped in his way, so he stumbled into me instead of hitting the concrete. Caitlyn looked over her shoulder at me before turning back to the front of the line.

"Hey, I remember you," Shane mumbled, catching his balance on his own. I just shyly smiled, and moved away from him, "Didn't I knock you down?"

"Yea," I said, moving towards Caitlyn, "Don't worry about it."

"Cabin twenty through twenty four on deck," Butch yelled out, as the line slowly filed into the mess hall. I walked next to Caitlyn, but we got a little held up as soon as we got inside.

"I really am sorry," Shane apologized. I nodded. I'd admit, he was cute. And, I was getting tongue tied around him. Ridiculous, I know.

"It's all good," I said, deciding not to mention the huge bruise that had formed on my knee from crashing on it. I didn't bleed monumental amounts, so he was forgiven. Plus, I wasn't going to get on the popstar's bad side.

"If you say so…" Shane said, before drifting off, leaving me to fill in my name. Caitlyn handed me a plate. I thanked her. Then, I turned back to Shane as I brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Mitchie," I told Shane as I heaped on a load of eggs. I wasn't trying to seem like a fatty, so I followed Caitlyn's lead.

"As long as you say I'm forgiven, Mitchie," Shane said, and as my name rolled of his tongue, I smiled. It sounded nice. He said it differently than anyone ever has. It was weird. I took a hash brown, and piece of toast before getting to the drink machine.

"And, don't worry, I know who you are," I told Shane after contemplating exactly what to say. Shane gave me a quizzical look that just screamed 'who am I?' I pressed the button to spurt out some hot chocolate into my cup, "You're a cocky popstar."

"I'm a rockstar!" Shane retorted as he raised his voice. I smirked at Shane before walking off with Caitlyn to find a table to eat at. I never have said anything quite like that before. I felt accomplished.

---

I walked into the music room where everyone was talking loudly. I took a seat between Lola, who was chatting off Barron's ear, and a girl with long black hair who was next to Tess Tyler. I pretended that I had friends, and wasn't so alone in the room. I was going to talk to the girl with long black hair, but she was talking with Tess. I didn't need to get wrapped up in that. I don't think I have ever felt so awkward. Suddenly, Brown walked into the room.

"Whoa! If the class is a rocking I'm glad I came knocking! Let's hear what I'm working with this year, who wants to sing first?" Brown said, as the group settled. I watched everyone around me as their hands shot up. I wanted nothing to do with this. I wished that I would have taken a seat in the back. Brown put out his hand, pointing a finger at the group, "Oh my goodness, alright uh, eenie, meenie, minie…you."

"Me?" I asked as Brown pointed right at me. I swear, I was the only person in the entire room who didn't have their hand waving in the air. Why me? Why me?

"Can't argue with the finger," Brown stated, as Tess stood up and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'll go," Tess said, pursing her lips and walking over to where Brown was.

"Sorry. The finger picked her," Brown said, as he turned Tess around and sent her back to her seat. I slowly stood up as my stomach filled with butterflies. I had never really sung in front of a crowd before. I was standing next to Brown, "Let 'er rip."

"Who will I be? It's up to me," I sang in the quietest voice I have ever heard. Brown held his hand up which stopped my barely singing. My stomach was in knots.

"Alright, I know you're singing a solo, but it's so low, I can't hear you. Alright? So, a bit louder," Brown said, as Tess snickered. I rolled my eyes in her direction. I got a huge boost of confidence because her snicker pretty much said that she didn't believe in me. I had to prove everyone else wrong. I could sing.

"Who will I be? It's up to me, all the never ending possibilities that I can see, there's nothing that I can't do. Who will I be? Yes, I believe that I get to make the future what I want to. If I can become anyone, and know that the choice is up to me. Who will I be?" I sang, my voice ringing loud and clear in the room. Tess's jaw was hanging open.

"Wow, she's great," The black haired girl sitting next to Tess muttered. I tried not to have a furious smile wipe over my face from the compliment. Tess shot the girl, who I assumed was her friend, the nastiest look.

"That's not bad, not bad at all," Brown remarked as I went to walk back to my seat, embarrassed; however, he continued talking, so I stopped in my tracks, "Is that an original?"

"Yea, but it's mine, but –" I went to explain how it was mine, but I wasn't about to gloat about my song. It just wasn't happening.

"No buts, it's good," Brown cut me off. I smiled, and quietly thanked him. I waited a moment to make sure he was done talking to me. I want back to my seat as Brown called up the girl with long black hair, whose name I know knew was Ella, to sing. Tess cheered on her friend, with the occasional dirty look thrown in my direction.

**Alright, I'll admit. I did get a bit lazy and used dialogue from the movie. It will probably happen now and then, but I promise to not make a habit of it. What do you guys think of it?**


	4. Music's In My Soul

**Over ten reviews again. You guys cease to amaze me. Also, coolkitten12 and Mikaela-Nicole caught the secret message in the disclaimer. However, I adore all of my reviewers equally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Good times, good times.**

"Alright, follow my lead," Shane said with a snarky attitude to the group of dancers. I rolled my eyes at his bipolar-ness. Caitlyn nudged me as the music began. At least I had her in this class, I thought as I started to follow everyone else. I wasn't alone with Tess and her attitude.

It was hard. I was no professional dancer. I nearly tripped on some sidestep move. Then, we spun and then reached up, and dropped on our knees. I slowly went down to my knee since I had a huge bruise there. Shane noticed that I was still kind of standing; he stopped the music. Everyone stared at me.

"Why aren't you following the dance?" Shane asked, looking at me with a hand on his hip. I scoffed at his attitude. Was this even the same kid I was talking to before breakfast?

"Because I have a giant bruise on my knee" – I rolled up my pants a bit to show off how big and purple it was – "It's from you mauling me."

"Go to the nurse," Shane said emotionless with a finger extended in the direction of the door. I rolled my eyes and left. I could hear the bass start to pump through the room again. I grabbed my stuff, and wandered out of the dance studio. I decided that I would go to the nurse, instead of just hanging around.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind me. I ignored it, thinking that I had just left everyone I knew around camp. Plus, the kids had to be in their classes.

I turned down where my cabin was to drop off my bag, and then straight to the nurse. I focused on the green leaves, the beat my feet made when they hit the concrete, Shane's attitude, the entire experience at camp so far, what I wanted camp to be like, and then running steps coming from behind me. I walked up to the cabin Caitlyn and I shared. I opened the door, and tossed my bag onto my bed. I walked down the steps, with my intended destination: the nurse.

"Hey," Nate said, coming out from near Shane's cabin. I was a bit thrown off because it was so beautifully quiet outside. He momentarily broke the peace, making me jump a bit.

"Hey," I said, in return, since Nate didn't seem to have anything else to say. I stopped walking, and wringed my hands, trying not to be all awkward.

"Shane'll make it up to you," Nate said, as I laughed - well, it was more like a snort. It was a bit rude, but it was instant reaction. I think Caitlyn said that Nate was the younger brother to Shane, but he acted so much more mature than Shane did. It was a bit amazing.

"How?" I asked, slowly walking backwards, so Nate would get the picture. He slowly started to move towards me. Nate could pick up on subtle hints.

"I'm not sure. But, he will. I promise you," Nate said, as I walked slower than normal, so he could catch up with me, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Funny story about that," I said, with a smile, Nate just look at me with a curious glance. I bit my lower lip, "When Shane knocked me over, I was fine. But, later that night..."

"What?" Nate asked, noticing that I drifted off from my story. I guffawed at reaction. Most people just wait for them to continue.

"I had a huge bruise on my knee," I said, as Nate's look changed to disappointment with a tad of concern, "And, in dance, Shane had this move to drop abruptly onto your knees. I couldn't do it cause I could have ended up crying. He just sent me to the nurse."

"Well, now he'll definitely be making it up to you," Nate said with a sweet smile. It was a bit weird that he could be so different from Shane, yet they lived their entire lives together. I couldn't exactly grasp that concept.

"I think you should leave that up to him," I said, carefully choosing my words; I was not going to sound like an idiot anytime soon, "He might surprise you."

Now, it was Nate's turn to laugh at such an idea. We were walking by the lake at his point; I could see the nurse's office from here. Nate and I both slowed down our pace a bit, subconsciously to keep the conversation going even though we were so close to where we were heading.

"He won't surprise anyone. He'll do absolutely nothing about it," Nate said in a pathetic voice. I rolled my eyes. Shane did surprise this morning, so I know he's capable.

"Well, then, let him do nothing. I won't take it personally," I said in an honest voice, though in my head I was thinking: He'll do something. Maybe, I was thinking too highly of him, but either way.

"But, it would be wrong if he did nothing," Nate said, as I consciously held back an aw! He was so sweet, and no matter how slow we were walking, we did arrive at the nurse's office.

"Well, I should probably get some ice or something," I looked down at my knee. Nate agreed. I made him promise not to make Shane do anything, and in return, he got my name. A rush of cool air hit my face as Nate opened the door for me, and then wandered off.

"Oh, sweetie! What happened?"

---

"Come on," Caitlyn said, physically ragging me to the Clearing. I hobbled along. The nurse had plastic wrapped a bag of ice to my knee, so I wouldn't have to hold it there the entire time. It was stopped my knee from bending all together, which was a major movement of walking.

"Leave me here!" I overdramatically said, as Caitlyn stopped walking and stared at me. She rolled her eyes before we burst into giggles.

"Alright, campers, we have a special surprise along with the musical choice for this year's final performance," Dee said from onstage. We were just getting on the path to the Clearing, let alone actually there. Suddenly, the entire Clearing erupted into cheers.

"Oh, come on," Caitlyn said, as she started to walk again. I hobbled behind her as she gained land. Guitars started to play with a drum beat. I tried to move faster with no serious avail.

"Turn on that radio as loud as it can go; wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground. Say goodbye to all my fears, one food song may disappear, and nothing in the world can bring me down," I believe Nate sang as I moved as fast as I could to the Clearing. I was pretty sure that Shane's voice couldn't go that high.

"Hand clapping. Hip shaking. Heartbreaking. There's not faking what you feel when you're riding home," Shane or Jason sang. I really needed to brush up on whose voice sounds like what.

Either way, all three of them rocked out to, "Music's in my soul. I can hear it every day, every night; it's the one thing on my mind. Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no no. I just wanna play my music."

"Almost there," Caitlyn said, as she paused to wait for me to catch up a bit.

"Got my six string on my back, don't need anything but that everything I want is here with me. So forget that fancy car, I don't need to go that far. What's driving me is following my dreams," Shane – and I was positive it was Shane because I could see the stage – belted out the lyrics. Therefore, Nate was the mysterious higher voice, just as I had assumed.

"Hand clapping. Earth shaking. Heartbreaking. There's no faking what you feel when you're on a roll," The three of them sang. It was one of those feel good songs. Everyone in the camp was standing up, clapping, dancing, having a good time.

"Music's in my soul, I can hear it every day, every night; it's the one thing on my mind. Music's got control, and I'm never letting to, no no. I just wanna play my music. I just wanna play my music," Nate and Jason sang together. Soon enough, Caitlyn and I were dancing around like fools to the song.

"Can't imagine what it'd be like without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs, so I can sing along," Shane sang solo, his voice sounding completely melodic. The guitar parts dropped away, leaving a steady drum beat provided by Jason.

"Sing along!" Jason shouted into his microphone. The entire camp erupted into the chorus of Play My Music.

"Music's in my soul. I can hear it every day, every night. It's the one thing on my mind," Some of the camp dropped off for the second part of the chorus, "Music's got control. And, I'm never letting go, no no. I just wanna play my music!"

The song was over, and everyone started cheering insane amounts. It sounded less like the boys regular music, but I enjoyed this song much more than their mainstream stuff. Caitlyn leaned against me, laughing hysterically. It was just one of those moments, where laughter was completely contagious. I started giggling as much as a giddy girl.

"Thank you Connect 3!" Brown yelled as him and Dee walked onto the stage. The cheering died down, until it was almost silent. Caitlyn and I had even regained control of the insane laughter that had overtaken us.

"And, now before we can go to rec period, we have the results of the winning musical," Dee announced, handing the microphone to Brown. She opened a little envelope.

"Before, I announce the winner, tryouts for the main roles will be held tomorrow during this rec period in the dance room. However, everyone will have a small role with the musical production," Brown said, before Dee took the microphone from him. She held the results in her hands.

"The musical that will be done is," Dee said, pausing for added effect, "Grease."

The majority of the camp shrieked, and whooped. However, my heart sunk. I still wanted to do West Side Story. My dreams were shattered about being Maria. Brown dismissed the entire camp, but Caitlyn and I stayed on our log. It would take me a while to walk back out with the bag of ice plastered to my leg, and I wasn't about to cause traffic with everyone going to enjoy the rest of their free evening before curfew.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Thoughts? Also, I wanted to know who you wanted Shane / Nate to end up with. I was planning Smitchie and Naitlyn.. but if the majority of my reviewers don't want those couples, I can do it differently.**


	5. Icebreakers

**Another successful chapter. Therefore, I apologie for the lameness in this chapter ahead of time. Anyway, I would still enjoy lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, this would have been the first movie.**

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Caitlyn asked me as we walked from the clearing. I ripped off the plastic contraption, so I could keep up with her. We had three hours to kill before curfew. There was going to be icebreakers for the different age groups in the camp; the older campers would be in the dance room.

"Icebreakers?" I asked, as I watched Caitlyn's face as she weighed the options for tonight's rendezvous.

"Okay," Caitlyn said, as I dumped the icy plastic into the trash can. The sun was setting, and I could see the fireflies light up in the summer air.

"What exactly do you do?" I asked, trying to make some conversation as we passed the mess hall.

"Well, whoever's running the icebreakers would explain some games, or questions. I can't exactly explain it," Caitlyn said, as we laughed at her non-explanation explanation. We got up into the dance room, and joined the other campers who were between the ages of fifteen to seventeen.

"Alright, guy!" Brown yelled, grapping the attention of everyone. Caitlyn and I quietly took a seat by the door as I observed the people in the room. Tess, Ella, and their other friend were huddled in one corner with a group of young wannabe preps. There was a group of boys sitting in the middle that looked like a boy band. Shane was in the one corner with Nate and Jason, and some girl.

Brown held a microphone, which he had just acquired since the room quieted, "Let's all make a circle."

Everyone in the room stood up, and made a lopsided circle with Brown in the middle. Tess looked at where Caitlyn and I were standing, then whispered to her group of friends, and they all giggled. Wow. I wasn't stupid. They were talking about us. They were so smooth. Heavy on the sarcasm.

"Everyone who came to Camp Rock in a plane needs to cross the circle," Brown said into the microphone. Caitlyn walked across the circle, leaving me alone next to Tess.

"Ew," Tess scoffed, rolling her eyes. I laughed at her immaturity.

"Everyone who drove here move ten people down to the left," Brown said, as I went to walk away. Tess stuck her foot out, and I landed on my bruised knee; pain shot through my entire leg. I gasped, as I curled into the fetal position. Tess started to laugh, as did her posse.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said with concern, as she walked over to me with a sad look on her face. The pain subsided enough for me to sit up.

"Girls," Brown said in a strict tone, calming down their laughter. Tess still had a little smirk on her face, with a hand placed on her hip.

"Come on," Caitlyn said, wrapping her one arm around my body to help me up, but it was hard. She was just a girl after all. Someone put their arms under my armpits, and lifted me right up as if I was the same weight as a feather. Tess's expression went from malicious to complete shock.

"Are you okay?" Brown asked me from across the room. I smiled, and nodded. I wanted to cry a bit on the inside because it hurt so much, and I was so embarrassed.

"I'm fine," I muttered, sort of lying. Brown nodded his head.

"Whoever has a pet dog has to cross the circle, but find out the name of someone else who has a pet dog," Brown explained, as I turned to who picked me up. It was Shane. My heart skipped a beat at realizing it was him.

"Thank you," I said to Shane, as him and Caitlyn helped me limp over to the corner of the room where I could just slump onto the floor.

"It's the least I could do for causing a huge bruise in the first place," Shane said, as I did slump onto the floor. Caitlyn joined me on the floor, as Shane awkwardly stood there.

"Are you okay? You hit the floor kind of hard," Nate said, as he crossed back over the circle with him having a pet dog. I just smiled up at Nate.

"I'm okay. It really hurt for a bit, but I'm just like I was before," I said, as Shane slid down the wall to sit next to me. I tried not to focus on his lingering mouthwatering scent.

"With the group of people around talk about your favorite childhood memories," Brown said, as Nate sat down closing off the circle.

"I'll go first," Nate said, smiling, "It was the day we signed our contract for our CD and nationwide tour."

"Well, you have mine beat," I confessed, as we all laughed.

"What is it?" Shane asked me. I bit my lip as we had a nice moment of eye contact. I know it was ridiculous to even think that we could have something, but the thought of a cute summer romance was nice.

"My dad took me a secluded pond that he went to with his father. We had a picnic and played in the water since almost no one knows where the pond is," I confessed, my face flushing, "I had picked daisies and put them in my hair. I swam with the little fishes, ate under the oak tree, and talked with my dad. It was simple, but so nice."

"I would kill for a day like that," Shane said, as I turned towards him. We smiled at each other.

"Your turn," I said, opening the floor to Shane's story.

"The contract signing was a good memory, but not my favorite," Shane said, referring to Nate's favorite memory, "It was thundering. I was seven, Jason was nine, and Nate stayed at home. We went to the local beach with our dad, and watched as thunder hit the sand. Not many people know that thunder hits the sand, it turns into glass. You just have to dig a bit for it."

"That's so cool," I said, wishing I had a memory quite like that one. It seemed amazing.

"What's your memory?" Nate asked Caitlyn. She shot him a quick smile.

"I think it would have to be my best friends Bar Mitzvah. I mean, it was the most amazing party I have ever been so. There was just so much to do; dancing, getting a spray painted T-shirt, pictures," Caitlyn said, before biting her lip. A small smile broke out on her lips, "I got my first kiss at that party."

I aw-ed at her adorable story. It was an amazing party along with a first kiss. My first kiss was at the elementary school playground with this boy I had met earlier that day because he knew my cousin. We started to talk; he chastely and awkwardly, I might add, kissed me before we left. He tasted like chili cheese dogs. It was my first and only kiss; quite honestly, it was a horrible first kiss.

"Alright, last ice breakers before curfew," Brown announced, as a few people moaned in protest, "If you were marooned on a deserted island, which three people would you want with you? They can be dead, alive, or imaginary."

"Jon Foreman, Nate, and hmm…" Shane said, drifting off, as I was left to ponder just who the hell Jon Foreman was. Shane licked his lips, his eyebrows scrunched up deep in thought, "I can't think of anyone else."

"You need three," Nate protested, as Shane sighed and scrunched up his face in thought again.

"Who's Jon Foreman?" I innocently asked, as Shane overdramatically gasped. Shane even brought his hand to his chest. He was in total shock. I scanned the rest of our little group; they looked like they didn't know either.

"He's the lead singer of Switchfoot, only the greatest band known to mankind," Shane said, definitely over exaggerating their fame, "And, I'm taking you on the deserted island, so you never have to ask who Jon Foreman is."

"Alright," I said, with a smile. He wanted me on his deserted island to be marooned with him. Maybe, I was reading too far into this – I definitely was reading too far into this – but, I was too happy to care at this point. Hot cocky popstar wanted me on his island.

"I would take Stevie Wonder, Elvis Costello, and Jason," Nate said, obviously picking Jason to piss Shane off. I could tell from the way Shane crossed his arms, and sort of pursed his lips.

"Okay then. I'd take Mitchie, for obvious reasons; Jon Brion, music producer for some of Of Montreal's stuff; Antonio Reid, CEO of Island Def Jam Records who has signed a lot of mainstream radio artists," Caitlyn said, swiftly stopping any sort of argument from breaking out between the brothers, which seemed to happen often.

"Well, I'd take Hayley Williams from Paramore; I mean, she's an awesome singer and I love her fashion sense. Then, Caitlyn would need to be there, so I'm not so lonely. And…" I said, drifting off. I knew who I would have loved to say to bring, but I wasn't sure if the circumstances were right.

"You would take Hayley Williams?" Shane asked in a snarky tone. I turned to him with a small smirk on my face.

"I would take Shane Gray because he's hot," Tess loudly announced to the room, shaking her bottle blonde hair around. She looked ridiculous.

"Alright, that's all for the icebreakers. Curfew is in five minutes," Brown said, as a lot of people got up and headed towards the door, "Tess." She winked at Shane before she walked over to Brown.

"Do you have it?" Caitlyn asked, as I struggled to get up. It was a little difficult, given my bruised knee hurt to be touched at this point. It had made such good progress since I had ice on it for a while.

"No," I said, slumping back onto the floor. Shane was a bit preoccupied staring off into space to help. Caitlyn took one hand while Nate took the other, and they both pulled. I was up.

"Wanna stop at the canteen?" Caitlyn asked me as we left the dance room, alone I might add.

"Not really," I confessed. I wanted to go back to the cabin, shower, and sleep the day off. It was good then okay then bad then great then horrible. I wished I could get off the rollercoaster named Shane. But, something was telling me, I'd be strapped on for a long time.

**This took forever to write. I wasn't sure how to portray the entire icebreaker thing without it being lame. Well, it turned out lame anyway. Any thoughts? Agree or disagree with the lameness of this chapter? I promise the next one will be better.**


	6. Chemistry

**I'm so glad that all of my reviewers on the last chapter didn't think it was completely lame, and that pretty much made my day. Well, here's another chapter that I hope isn't lame. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I never have, and probably, never will.**

"I will not tryout for singing," Caitlyn protested as we walked up to the dance gym after dinner. She had been protesting it all day, but I was hoping by the time we arrived, she would try out with me. Even if she didn't, I had someone for support.

"Neither of you will get it anyway," Tess snidely remarked from outside the dance doors. There was a pretty constant line leading outside. Caitlyn and I got behind Tess.

"Mitchie will," Caitlyn confidently said, as I threw her a shocked glance. She hadn't even heard me sing.

"I've heard her sing. Mediocre," Tess said, as her friend, Ella, turned around.

"Tess, what are you talking about?" Ella asked her friend, as Tess looked a bit panicked, "She's an amazing singer."

Caitlyn just threw a nasty smirk towards Tess as I smiled at her Ella friend. She seemed nice enough, but I couldn't figure out why she remained loyal to Tess. Tess was a monster, seeming opposite of Ella. I glanced at Caitlyn trying to imagine her and Tess being civil towards one another, being friends, sharing slushies from the canteen, painting each other's nails, and other girly things. It was impossible to just think of, let alone it being past reality.

"Ella, are you trying out?" I boldly asked Ella, as she sadly smiled.

"I wanted to try out for Rizzo, but Tess said I would be better as a backup dancer," Ella said in her normal soft voice. She seemed like an airhead for letting Tess take control of her.

"I think you should try out for Rizzo," I said, with a sweet smile. I could feel Tess's daggers on me, "You were a really good singer the other day in the studio with Brown."

"Really?" Ella asked, as I vigorously nodded, "I think I'm going to try out for Rizzo. Thanks Mitchie!"

"But, El, you'd be a much better backup dancer!" Tess tried to protest with her friend. Ella seemed kind of deadset on being Rizzo now. I was inspired by her defiance.

"What are you trying out for?" I heard a familiar male voice ask from behind me. I whipped my head towards the questioner. Shane. Behind him were a few campers with eager faces of hopes of getting a lead role.

"I'm not sure," I confessed. Since I couldn't be Maria in West Side Story, I secretly had my sights on Sandy.

"You should be Sandy," Caitlyn enthusiastically suggested. Shane shortly agreed with her. I could feel a slight blush spread over my cheeks. I needed to get the topic of off me.

"Why are you here?" I directly asked Shane as I shuffled closer towards the entrance to the Grease tryouts.

Shane awkwardly coughed, trying to cover something up, "Tryouts."

"Danny," Caitlyn said in a firm tone. I nodded my head along with her suggestion. My insides started to twist thinking about us having the two lead roles in the play. It could never happen. I wasn't good enough for Sandy, but he was the epitome of Danny Zuko.

"I was thinking some background stuff," Shane said, rubbing the back of his neck. His action was similar to Nate's action when we were walking to the nurse. With all of their differences, I was thrilled to find a similarity.

"No," I said, disregarding what he wanted, "You are the epitome of Danny. He's a badass. And, what do the magazines call you? Hollywood's badass."

"It's meant to be," Caitlyn said. Even though I knew she was referring to the badass thing, I couldn't help but tingle at the thought of us being the lead roles being meant to be. My silly little crush was going to get the best of me, and I wasn't going to allow that to happen. I wasn't going to mess up because he was hot, and smiled at me.

"I'm auditioning for the role of Rizzo," Ella said, as a huge smile burst onto my face. She was doing what she wanted. I cheered a bit as she started to sing.

"I have a preposition," Shane said, as I turned back to him. It was almost my turn. I was intoxicated by the conversation with him. It was making it hard to focus on anything.

"What?" I simply asked, as I started to panic about what song I was going to sing. I started reeling through every song that I knew and would go over well with the judges.

"I'll audition for Danny, but only if you tryout for Sandy," Shane said, as butterflies just might have exploded in my stomach. I smiled, and nodded. Caitlyn looked quickly from me to Shane, when she looked back at me, she raised an eyebrow.

"What am I going to sing?" I outwardly panicked. Ella's song finished, and the snippets I heard, were really good. Tess walked into the room.

"Summer Nights," Caitlyn said, as I asked who I would sing with. She pointed to Shane, "It'll show your chemistry. So, we don't get two good singers who can't sing with each other."

"What?" Shane and I asked at the same time. I could feel a furious flow of blood rush up to my face. I didn't want to talk about chemistry. I just wanted a simple song.

"I'm sure you both know the words. It's easy. Just do the song," Caitlyn said, as Brown called for the next singer. Caitlyn pushed Shane and I into the room. My heart was about to beat out of my chest.

"You see, we had this little crazy idea," Shane announced, as Brown and Dee gave us incredulously looks. I'm sure they never had two people audition at once.

"We decided that if we tried out together it would work better for the play because you won't have to worry about having two good singers who have no chemistry," I breezed through, using a lot of Caitlyn's words.

"And, you two have chemistry?" Nate sardonically asked from the panel of judges. I rolled my eyes. Shane's hand flew up to behind his neck, as I looked towards the floor with an insane blush on my cheeks.

"More than two random campers," I quickly said, almost getting choked up. Shane was normally a chatterbox with snide remarks, but he was silent. Caitlyn snuck into the room, and sat on the floor next to Nate.

"Fine," Brown said, opening the floor to us. My heart was beating out of my chest. I looked over at Shane. He licked his lips.

"Summer loving had me a blast," Shane sang his part, loud and proud as if he was upstage with his brothers backing him.

"Summer loving happened so fast," I quietly sang, my nerves getting the best of me. Shane raised his hand as if telling me to be louder. I made a mental note to bring my voice louder on my next snippet.

"I met a girl crazy for me," Shane sang with a smile on his face. He even turned towards me, as I did the same with some dorky smile on my face.

"I met a boy, cute as can be," I somewhat loudly sang. I even fluttered my eyelashes at him to play up the entire 'chemistry' bit.

"Summer days drifting away to uh-oh those summer nights," Shane and I sang in perfect unison. Our voice even fit together pretty well considering we had absolutely no practice before.

"Uh well-a well-a well-a uh," Caitlyn and Nate sang as I tried not to giggle. Shane spun me out.

"Tell me more, tell me more," Caitlyn sang, with a ridiculous smile on his face. I spun back into Shane. She was honestly the best friend anyone could randomly stumble upon.

"Did you get very far?" Nate sang, his voice ringing out perfectly. I was sure that I was just weighing down Shane's performance. Nate continued with, "Tell me more, tell me more."

"Like does he have a car?" Caitlyn sang. She wasn't horrible, infact she was pretty good. I wasn't sure what her problem was. She could easily have gotten a very decent role.

"She swam by me, she got a cramp," Shane said, as he sort of skipped backwards on the stage. He was milking this performance. I needed to step it up and do the same.

"He ran by me, got my suit damp," I skipped even further from Shane. I pushed the butterflies and fears and pulsating heart out of the picture. I needed to get this part. After this embarrassment, I deserved the part.

"I saved her life, she nearly drown," Shane sand, dancing over there on his side of the room. Caitlyn threw a wink in my direction.

"He showed off, splashing around," I sang, swiveling my hips in such a way that only Elvis could be proud of. Caitlyn whistled at my motions, almost throwing me off.

"Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights," Shane and I sang, as we moved towards each other, almost running.

"Uh well-a well-a well-a uh," Nate and Caitlyn sang with Shane and I standing precariously close. If I had just stood on my tippytoes a little more, or he tilted his head down the slightest bit.

"Callback list will be posted tomorrow during lunch," Brown said, as Dee looked enthralled by the performance. Nate and Caitlyn were over in their corner cheering. I hadn't moved because I was still shocked by the possibilities with Shane.

"Come on," Shane said, wrapping his hand around mine to lead me out of the room. A younger camper walked in, as the door shut behind us.

"That was amazing," Caitlyn gushed. Shane awkwardly let his hand fall from mine. I was a little saddened as it left.

"Well, I promised Jason that I'd watch some canary documentary with him," Shane lamely admitted. I failed at stifling a laugh as I noticed Shane's hand go up to rub the back of his neck again. I needed to know what fueled his habit.

"See you tomorrow in dance," I said, as Shane looked like he wanted a hug of the sorts, but he ended up just awkwardly walking away. Caitlyn waited until he turned the corner, before grabbing my hand and we ran around the opposite side of the building.

"Mitch, if that's not chemistry, I don't know what is," Caitlyn gushed, as I tried to thwart off the scarlet coloring rising up in my face.

**I actually liked this chapter. What do you guys think?**


	7. Callbacks

**I enjoyed the seven reviews I had received on the last chapter. Every word was adored. Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Let's see who reads these silly things. Insert the phrase: I like Pie, into your review for a shoutout in the next chapter.**

I walked into dance, almost dreading the fact that Shane would send me to the nurse again. I would shamelessly walk from here down to my cabin, and then to the nurse. Maybe, Nate would walk with me to the nurse's office. It would seem to become routine at this pace. I enjoyed his company, but something about his performance yesterday was throwing out signals that he was into Caitlyn. She had no right telling me about my chemistry with Shane, I realized that I longed to tell her about potential chemistry with Nate.

I bubbled over with excitement of tormenting a friend about a boy as I joined Caitlyn in the back corner of the dance room. Brown was standing in front of the room, with Shane sitting on the floor not too far from Caitlyn. I glanced around the different surroundings. Ella was walking over to me, without Tess leading the way or flanking her sides.

"Hi Mitchie," Ella sweetly said, taking a place against the wall next to me. I said hello back to her with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be following Tess around like a lost puppy dog?" Caitlyn rudely inserted herself in the conversation. Ella looked a bit hurt by her comment.

"I got a callback for Rizzo. Tess got hers for Sandy," Ella said to me, ignoring Caitlyn all together. I winced on the inside. I knew that I had gotten a callback for Sandy, much like Shane had gotten one for Danny. However, I stopped looking at the list there.

"That's awesome. I'm sure you'll get it," I said to Ella, as I noticed Shane stealing glances at me from across the room.

"I sure hope so," Ella said in a hopeful tone. I caught Shane, and made eye contact with him. His hand brushed through his raven hair before latching onto the back of his neck. I smiled at him.

"Mitchie and Shane –" Caitlyn started to sing the elementary rhyme as I turned to glare at her.

"You know, I think you'd be better with him than Tess would," Ella quietly said to me. Those words inspired me. I was better than Tess. I could have Shane, and the role of Sandy. I could beat her. After all, she was only famous, and I use that term loosely, because of her mom.

"Alright, we're working on mirroring today," Brown announced, as everyone stood up, "Pick a partner."

"Ella!" Caitlyn shouted before anyone had the chance to even glance in someone's direction to partner up with. Ella smiled, and moved towards Caitlyn. I was alone in the feeding frenzy to find someone to mirror with. My heart started to beat out of my chest as Shane walked over. I had figured out Caitlyn's stratagem.

"Be my partner?" Shane asked once he was close enough to me. I tried to control my happiness as I brushed some stray hair behind my ear.

"Now, pick someone to lead first," – we silently agreed on him leading first – "And, begin."

Shane lifted his left hand as I lifted my right trying to stay at the same pace as he was. It was difficult, to say the least. He brought both hands above his head, and pressed his palms together. In unison, we glided our pressed palms down our chests till we looked like we were praying. Shane pushed his arms out before extending them perpendicular to his body.

"Stay in the pose you are in, but switch leaders."

I extended a leg backwards, as Shane tentatively did the same. I tiled my head to the right, my leg still pointed out behind me, and then I positioned my head in the natural position. I swept my leg around like a fan on the floor. Shane struggled to keep his balance as I successfully stifled a giggle. I slowly brought my arms to rest at my sides, so we were standing like soldiers.

"That was very good. Did you notice how the movements were very slow at first?" Brown rhetorically asked, as I slouched and popped out my hip while he talked, "The more you work with your partner, the quicker the motions can become."

"Chemistry," Caitlyn slowly whispered from behind me, drawing out each syllable for effect. I pretended not to hear her crooning.

"Which means this is your partner for the week. You will eat at least one meal exclusively with your partner, spend at least the entire rec period between lunch and this class with your partner, or half of the rec period after dinner," Brown announced, as butterflies started to explode in my stomach. Regardless of how I ended up in this situation, and how brutal it may turn out, I was excited. Brown didn't let anyone go as the clock ticked to five o'clock, "By the end of the week, the motions should be fluid and identical. Performance for the class on Friday."

With the assignment, we were dismissed. I grabbed my stuff, and out of habit went to leave with Caitlyn. She stopped me, and pushed me back towards Shane. I rolled my eyes at her with a smile that didn't mind this. Caitlyn and Ella walked out of the room chattering as if they were best friends since birth.

"Dinner?" Shane asked, as I nodded my head. I was too dumbstruck to even think about talking. I couldn't imagine spending so much time with a boy who made my heart pound in my chest.

---

After a relatively quiet dinner with Shane talking about his popstar, excuse me rockstar life, and my boring childhood, we headed towards the dance gym for callbacks. Shane wasn't nervous in the least bit about callbacks. He was positive that he would get the role. I didn't disagree with him. We walked into the dance room where Brown directed us in separate directions.

I sat amidst of the girls who got called back for Sandy. Tess was sitting head of the group, a cocky smile on her face. I walked completely around her for fear of falling on my bruised knee. I was in no mood to almost cry again. Ella waved at me from a few clumps of people over.

"Okay, welcome to the Grease callbacks," Dee announced as the room quickly silenced, "Brown is handing out bits of script with your part highlighted. Take a moment to review these."

I received the part of where Sandy encounters Danny for the first time at Rydell High. I was familiar with the plot, and how the scene should play out. I knew that I was allowed to use my script for the gist of what Sandy was saying, but I didn't need to read the annotations about how the character should be acting or feeling.

"You'll play out the role for everyone twice, with a random person that was call backed from the singing performance," Dee said, as she consulted her clipboard, "Mitchie and Ronald are up first."

I awkwardly got up with my script as did this mysterious Ronald character. He had huge nerd glasses. Tess laughed at my misfortune, and Brown shot her a look. She stopped laughing, but still had a wicked smile on her face.

"Sandy!" Ronald said playing the role of Danny as he walked over to me. Now, not that I was a stickler for a perfect complexion, but his acne filled face was throwing me off. Was this some kind of joke?

"Danny?" I feigned confusion much as Sandy had in the movie. Ronald stepped closer to me. I took a step away from him. I didn't want him in my personal bubble.

"I thought you were going back to Australia," Ronald read the line as if he was emotionless. I stifled a sigh as I decided that show must go on.

"We changed our plans," I excitedly said. Sandy was very excited to see Danny after all this time in the movie. I was trying to portray the role correctly, while Ronald was completely absent of emotion in his tone.

"I can't…" Ronald said, as he drifted off. I held up my hand towards him. Something struck inside of me. My inner diva was coming out.

"I can't do this. No offense, Ronald, but he's emotionless with this scene. In the movie, it's powerful. He's having a struggle between being genuinely happy for seeing her, and trying to keep his cool image. All of Ronald's lines sound the same," I protested to Dee. I knew that Brown might be a lost because he seemed like a go with the flow kind of guy, but I knew Dee could relate. She smiled.

"Then, you pick you Danny for this scene," Dee said, as I walked over to potential Danny's. Shane stood up without me ever making a decision. He walked over to Ronald.

"I appreciate your effort Ron, but Mitchie and I have real chemistry on the stage," Shane said, clenching his hand to his chest for added 'chemistry' effect. I giggled while Tess shot me daggers. I let it roll of my shoulders.

"Whenever you two are ready," Dee said, as Ronald took his seat. I felt a little bad for him, but at the same time, I didn't.

"Sandy!" Shane exclaimed from the opposite of the room. His walk over to me had a certain bounce of excitement with his eyes all wide from surprise. This was the kind of actor I could deal with.

"Danny?" I tentatively asked, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"I thought you were going back to Australia," Shane said with his voice ringing with excitement. I shook my head.

"We changed our plans," I said in a voice that simply said I'm-so-happy-to-see-you; I even had a large smile to match my voice.

"I can't believe it," Shane said, looking me over. He turned back to his imaginary greaser friends who were disapproving of this entire relationship. Shane turned back to me with a I'm-too-cool look on his face, "That's cool, baby. You know how it is."

"Danny?" I asked in disbelief. There was absolutely no way that Danny could act like such a buffoon. He was the sweetest boy that Sandy had met on the shore.

"That's my name," Shane said, getting into his regular Hollywood badass attitude. It was a slight turnoff, but I was in the moment, acting as Sandy.

"What's wrong with you? What happened to the Danny Zuko I met?" I questioned, my voice raising an octave with complete disdain.

"I don't know," Shane said, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe there are two of us, right?" – He once again looked back at his imaginary greaser friends, before turning back around chuckling – "Why don't you take out a missing persons ad? Or, try the Yellowpages?"

"You're a fake and a phony, and I wish I'd never laid my eyes on you," I shouted in Shane's face, before storming away from him. I stopped once I had nearly reached the wall. The room was silent, before Ella started the cheering. I felt accomplished.

"That was really well done," Brown complimented us on our performance. Shane and I took our bows, as Tess pouted. Shane and I were smiling at each other, and I had a glimmer of hope that I had outdone anything Tess could conjure up.

**Personally, I really like this scene in Grease, but I'm afraid that I didn't do it justice. What do my lovely reviewers think about this chapter?**


	8. We'll Be a Dream

**You know, there was a record of reviews on the last chapter. Fifteen reviews. It was amazing. Also, I was shocked at the amount of people that read the disclaimer. Haha. As promised, Natters999, petegrace564-sjae-, linalovesnickj, browneyes2themax, duckvader23, CatchTheRainbow all like pie. Awesome job guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Awesome.**

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said, joining me on the in the Clearing for our exclusive alone time as assigned by Brown for our mirroring performances. It seemed a bit ludicrous, but I wasn't going to complain about spending time alone with Shane.

"Hey," I said, as we had the Clearing to ourselves. He sat on the log next to me, and stretched out his legs. He laid a notebook on his lap.

"What is that for?" I asked Shane, as he flipped through the pages. It was clearly a five subject notebook, minus the yellow dividers, and the majority of the pages were scribbled on with doodles and a lot of writing.

"It's all the lyrics I have written since around Valentine's Day when my old book was filled up," Shane said, opening to a page after all the ink splattered pages were skipped over. He pulled a pen from the rings holding the spiral notebook together, and clicked the point out.

"Do you remember the nights we'd stay up laughing, smiling for hours at anything? Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love?" I read from the page as Shane showed off a small smile, "It's a good start."

Shane started doodling on the edge of his paper with his pen, obviously in thought about the rest of the song. He was drawing a little stick figure with scratchy lines. The stick figure's hand was extended towards the top of the page. I watched as Shane drew little balloons with the string in the stick figure's hand. Suddenly, he stopped drawing and started scribbling furiously below the lyrics that were already on the page.

"When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto. And, we'll be a dream," I read once Shane's writing fit was over. Shane looked toward me for approval, "I like this a lot."

"Jason wrote the first part about his girlfriend. I was told to finish off the song by Friday," Shane said, as he continued with his doodle, except this time he was shading the balloons, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I said, as Shane shaded in the balloons with his pen, "Can I help?"

"Be my guest," Shane said, holding out his pen and pushing the notebook towards me. I brushed the waterfall of dark hair, separating Shane and I, behind my ear.

"Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big? We were so young then. We were too crazy in love," I wrote on the paper, without asking Shane if it was alright. I liked how the song was in three different handwritings.

"Write the part I wrote again after what you wrote," Shane instructed. I obeyed his orders as I neatly copied what I presumed was turning into the chorus, "And, what you wrote is really good. It's good that it stays in the same general form that Jason wrote the beginning in."

"You know, I better be getting credit on your next album for writing a part of this," I joked as I finished off copying the chorus. I gave the notebook and pen back to its original owner.

"Nah," Shane protested with a smirk. I teasingly pushed him away from me as I giggled.

"I'm not talking to you until I get credit," I said, trying not to show a single sign of playfulness. He had to believe I was taking this seriously. I crossed my arms over my chest, and positioned myself away from him.

"Mitchie," Shane said, crawling a bit to get in my line of vision. I continued turning away from him. I assumed that he had given up because there was no longer something interrupting my view of the lake.

I heard the sound of pen scratching the paper in short, quick movements. It got my attention, but I refused to see what it was all about. I was pretending to be mad at him. I had all right to be mad at him anyway. I didn't get mad over him bruising my knee, so this could be my time to be mad. It all made sense before when my tongue was moving.

"Mitchie," Shane crooned in a high pitch voice drawing it out. It was something I had heard my friends do before when I was teasing them about a boy they liked. However, I had never heard it from a guy before.

I didn't move. Instead, the notebook was dropped onto my lap. I turned it around so I could see what it said. It was the song we had just pieced together, including the ending hook part. The balloon boy was still there. The bottom line of the page it said "Property of: Shane and Mitchie". I smiled, and turned around.

"Enough credit for you?" Shane asked, as I nodded and handed the notebook back to him. He moved back to the log I had been perched on for quite sometime now.

"How does this even go?" I asked Shane, who promptly stood up.

"I'm not sure, but we could go ask Jason," Shane said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it as he helped me up. We walked from the Clearing, and towards the mess hall.

We passed Tess who was glaring enviously at me as I walked stride-in-stride with Shane. We walked right past the mess hall, and a building that was inhabited by campers of all ages. I quickly noted to ask about this building since it wasn't included in Caitlyn's tour.

"Nobody is supposed to know about this," Shane whispered as we meandered behind the building, and down a small path. It led to about five larger than normal sized cabins.

"Whose are these?" I asked, looking up at the second story that all of these cabins had. Shane slowed his pace a bit, but still heading towards the last cabin of the row.

"Well, the workers of the camp need a place to live," Shane said as if it was most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes as he opened the door, not even bothering knocking.

"Why don't you stay here?" I asked Shane, as he paraded right up to the second floor.

"I'm a camper," Shane sort of sadly remarked as he knocked on the door to the left of the staircase. There was another door straight ahead of the staircase, and one more to the right. Someone yelled that it was open. So, we entered.

"Hey," Jason remarked as Shane dropped the notebook onto his bed where he was currently plucking away on a guitar. Jason took the notebook into his hands, and read it over.

"Oh, Jase, this is Mitchie," Shane said, introducing us. Jason and I both said hello to each other, before he glanced back to his paper to read it over.

"You did good with this Shane," Jason remarked, as he laid the notebook down, and picked his guitar back up, "I figure it would go a bit like this..."

He plucked some notes before reading the familiar opening lyrics. Shane soon filled in singing the part over which Jason had just read, before adding the chorus.

"You sing this part," Shane turned the notebook towards me. It was the part I had written it. I cleared my throat, and began to try to match my words to the part Shane had sung earlier.

"Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big? We were so young then. We were too crazy in love," I sang, stopping before the chorus, so the boys could pick it up.

However, Shane motioned for me to continue as he sang the chorus. I jumped in with Shane, "... We'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto. And, we'll be a dream."

"You two are onto something," Jason said, as the definite song ended.

"It's the chemistry," Caitlyn said, walking into the room with Nate in tow. I buried my head into my hands as a curious blush rose up into my cheeks.

"By the way, Dee said she was posting who got the roles for Grease as we were leaving the canteen," Nate said, as Shane jumped off the bed. He grabbed my hand as we ran down to the canteen where important things got posted.

We hadn't even arrived at the mob yet when I heard Tess screech out in the worst way possible. It was a kind of ear-splitting, blood-curling, horrific kind of shriek. It dawned on me, she didn't get the part. It fueled me to run faster, even though Shane's hand had slipped from mine as we rounded the mess hall.

Sandy: Mitchie Torres. I glanced over to who got Danny. It was Shane. We embraced in a tight hug of happiness and excitement. I smiled insane amounts, as Tess burst into tears. She was my understudy. But, there was no way I was going to mess up this dream role.

**The song I used is: We'll Be a Dream by We The Kings feat. Demi Lovato. The song makes me happy because it's so simple and dreamlike. And, it just screamed to be used in this story. I liked the outcome of who obtained the roles. Did you?**


	9. Disturbia

**Not much to say, except that I love my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

"Mirror performances tomorrow," Brown reminded us as I walked out of the dance room. Caitlyn and Ella were happily chatting, as they had been doing since we had gotten the mirroring assignment. I wondered if they enjoyed my misery – well, it wasn't so miserable anymore, more humiliating being Shane's partner.

"No, Mitch," Shane said, grabbing my elbow and leading me away from the mess hall, "This way."

"I still have all my stuff," I said, lugging around my gym bag. I wanted to leave it in my cabin before dinner. Well, I suppose dinner was kind of shot because I had to walk off somewhere with Shane.

Shane didn't say a word. He just took the bag from my shoulder, and put it on his. We continued walking in silence except for the noise of the campers around us. It was the ten minutes between the last class and dinner. He led us right back to the cabin where Jason had been just the day before. He again, opened the door without so much as a knock. He dropped my bag near the door.

"Hey Mitch," Caitlyn said walking in the cabin behind Nate. Shane shortly excused himself before bounding up the steps.

"Why are we here?" I sort of rudely asked. My tummy growled a fierce sort of growl. I put my hand over my stomach to silence it.

"You'll see," Nate slyly said, as he walked over to a little futon. I looked to Caitlyn for answers, but she simply shrugged her shoulders. The two of us followed Nate. We took a seat on either side of him.

"Alright, well Jase wasn't there," Shane said, walking back down the stairs. Once he got to the bottom, he walked through a door which wafted a heavenly smell. My stomach responded to the mouth-watering scent with an audible growl of such fierceness. Nate and Caitlyn looked at me, stifling their laughter. I blushed.

"Homemade pizza," Jason said walking into the room with Shane trailing behind him. It smelt delicious. Jason placed the tray on the coffee table as Shane handed out paper plates. Afterwards Jason disappeared up the stairs, as Shane squished next to me.

I tried to contain the adrenaline rush from the thought of being here with Shane Gray, but the smile was too much to contain. My excitement bubbled over, coursing throughout my body. My stomach was now filled with butterflies with the promise of a good night. My heart was palpitating as butterflies swarmed my insides. It was the most surreal feeling. It certainly was never a feeling I got with the chili cheese dog kisser.

"I already know Mitchie and Caitlyn," Jason said, respectively looking at the both of us as he bounded down the stairs with a slight girl behind him. The walking behind him was pretty. In the dim lighting through the window, everyone had a gorgeous glow. Jason motioned to the girl who sat on the loveseat next to him, "This is Kalea."

Caitlyn and I both said hello, and introduced ourselves a bit more than Jason had. I finally grabbed a slice of pizza as Shane leaned closer to me to which surged blood up to my face, "He's been dating her for quite some time. Nate and I think it's about to get real serious, real soon."

"Alright, we could watch Up, Disturbia, The Wedding Singer, Never Back Down, or Dodgeball," Jason said, flashing a bunch of DVDs as he called out the titles. I have seen all of them except Disturbia. I never had the guts to watch it. I loved Up, but I cried during it, I wasn't about to cry with Shane right there. The other movies were one time deals that I couldn't handle to watch again.

"What's Disturbia about?" Caitlyn innocently asked. I supposed she was thinking about that one, too. I smiled at how alike our minds had become.

"Well, Shia LeBeouf is under house arrest, and is convinced that his neighbor is a serial killer," Nate nonchalantly said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I wanna watch it," Shane said with a devious glint in his eyes. Jason wholeheartedly agreed, as did Nate. Kalea piped up that scary movies were her absolute favorite. Which meant majority ruled, I felt the knots twisting up in my stomach.

"I don't want to," Caitlyn said, as I vigorously nodded. Jason didn't pay attention to our comments as he pushed the DVD into the player. I bit my lower lip as Jason pressed play.

---

"Wait, wait, wait. Start at the beginning," Ella said as I quickly sped through the events of the previous night. Tess was currently sitting in the front of the room with a scornful pout with her one friend with a mess of brown curls. Ella and I stole away to the back corner to gossip.

"Okay. Well, pretty much we watched a scary movie with a lot of gore. It's not my kind of movie," I admitted, as Ella nodded to continue with the story, "I pushed through it for a while, and it was okay, funny even. The end was terrifying."

"Keep going," Ella said, knowing the story wasn't over. I smiled as I paused for added effect for the big punch at the end of the story.

"Okay, so I don't want to give a lot away, but it got really intense and suspenseful. Naturally, I got scared, screaming, the whole thing. So, Shane put his arm around me," I said, as Ella squealed. I laughed before getting to the good stuff, "And, pretty much I kept turning towards him when it was too much for me to handle. Towards the end, the killer jumps out of nowhere, and I jumped into his lap."

"That's so exciting!" Ella remarked as I got a huge smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of. My stomach was fluttering just thinking about last night. Ella continued as I bit my lower lip, "Did he hold you tight?"

"Yea..." I shyly whispered, as she leaned over a bit and hugged me. I could see Tess throwing us dirty glances from the front of the room. Ella and I parted from our excited hug as Tess got up.

"I think you two should go out," Ella said, making my heart float. It was my exact thoughts. Tess loomed over us with her hands defiantly on her hips.

"I think you should get away from him," Tess snidely remarked, "We had a thing going on last year, and I know he's not over me. Especially for someone like you. We will be together in the end. You will only get your heart broken. Give up while you can."

"Alright, look Tess, I don't know who you think you are, but that relationship is over. Obviously he's moved on, it's about time you do too," Ella said, standing up for me. Regardless, she was standing up against Tess.

"Alright, girls," Brown said, pulling Tess away from the situation. He started warming up the group with vocal exercises.

"Thanks," I whispered to Ella, while trying not to give it away that we weren't paying attention.

"You know, you got me away from Tess," Ella said in a soft voice, "So, thank you."

"Speaking of leaving Tess, did you get the part of Rizzo?" I asked Ella as a bright smile exploded over her face.

"It's the exact role I wanted," Ella said, as Brown shot us a hard look. We immediately joined in with the simple singing of the scale.

_Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do_

**What do my lovely reviewers thing of this chapter? I know that I saw lovely reviewers a lot, but it's because you guys are. I enjoy every single review I receive. With that said, I think - know - that we can break 100 reviews with this chapter.**


	10. Nerves

**We broke 100 reviews, and the exact 100th reviewer was: lauren. Yay! It's not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, they would have kissed at the end of the movie. Agree?**

"Mirroring performances today," Brown said, as I was squished against the wall between Shane and Caitlyn. I quickly looked over to Shane with a panicked expression. We did practice for this. We hung out all week. Granted it was amazing, I was going to fail this. I wasn't in the mood to look absolutely ridiculous in front of my peers.

"Don't worry," Shane gruffly whispered, as he laid a hand on mine. Instead of calming me down, his action made my heart pulse faster than it was before. I shyly smiled at Shane before turning my attention to the front of the room where Ronald and his partner were getting ready.

"Now, don't let the blindfolds scare you. You should be in sync with your partner," Brown said, presenting two blindfolds to Ronald and his partner with short red hair.

"Alright, look, there's absolutely no way I could be that in sync with Ella. We did hang out, and we're like best friends because of it, but I'm positive that both of being blind folded would simply be a disaster," Caitlyn piped up from next to me. I smiled at how blunt she could be to get what she wanted.

"Would you like to have some time to rehearse a mirror performance?" Brown sardonically asked. Caitlyn didn't roll her eyes at the attitude given back to her. She took a minute to choose her words.

"No, however, if you want any of us to leave here with some kind of dignity, you would reconsider your decision," Caitlyn said in a firm tone. Neither her or Brown lost eye contact.

"How would this make you lose your dignity?" Brown asked, but before Caitlyn could think of something to say, his eyes locked on mine, "How would this make you lose your dignity, Mitchie?"

Crap.

"Well, I – I think I would look pretty damn ridiculous prancing around pretending I kn –" I gulped under the pressure of his intense stare down "That I knew what I was doing."

"Ronald, do you agree?" Brown said, whipping around on his heel to face Ronald. My face was turning red as Shane lightly squeezed my hand. I hated being in the spotlight like that.

"Uh, ye – well, uhm, no? Wait. Yea." Ronald stuttered more than I did.

"Yea what?" Brown asked, with the same intense glare that matched Caitlyn's. It was then I noticed that no one was saying a word, and all eyes were glued on Brown. I was pretty sure that everyone was praying not to be in the middle of his questioning.

"Yes, I agree," Ronald definitively said. Brown smiled a smile that made all of us wonder what was going on. He ushered Ronald and his partner to sit with the rest of us against the wall.

"You have to know what you want. You have to speak up for what you want. You have to speak up when something is ridiculous. You have to be pleased with what you say. Or, else nothing will change," Brown said, as many let out a breath I was sure none of them knew they were holding.

"So, why did you make us be with our partners all week if this meant nothing?" Ronald's partner asked as she snapped her gum and Ronald winced. I guess I had a pretty good partner then.

"Because no one spoke up earlier," Brown simply said, shrugging his shoulders, "But, Caitlyn said that her and Ella are best friends now. It had an upside."

"Mitchie got into Shane's heart," Caitlyn deviously whispered in my ear. I pushed her away from me with a smile. I could feel the blush slowly rising up my neck. I suddenly became aware of his hand on mine, so the blush crept faster and faster until it spread over my cheeks.

"So, if Caitlyn hadn't of said anything, we would have gone through with it?" Ella asked. Brown soft of nodded his head.

"We would have, but I'm pretty sure after a few laughs from the first performance that someone would have said something," Brown said, backing away from us. He was opening the floor. He came to a stop, "Since Caitlyn stopped the mirror performances, she chooses what we do for the remainder of class."

"Can we just play a song with a heavy bass beat and form a circle?" Caitlyn asked Brown as he nodded and headed over to the speakers.

---

"You know, you had a lot of guts in there," Shane said to Caitlyn as we walked out of the dance studio.

"You did. How did you do it?" Ella asked as the four of us in a row walked towards the cabins. We all were carrying a gym bag that didn't need to see the cafeteria. Jason and his girlfriend, Kalea, breezed past us.

"Mitchie, right?" Kalea asked, making sure she knew my name. I nodded before she continued, "I need to talk to you later."

"Okay," I said, as she ran a bit to catch up with Jason. I watched as their hands easily interlaced before running off to where my friends had walked off to.

"...I don't think I would do it the same way again," Caitlyn was obviously finishing up a story once I got closer to them. Tess was walking in the opposite direction of us. The four of us seemed to be sticking together until Tess pressed her hand onto Shane's chest. She stood on her tippy toes, whispering in his ear, staring me down.

"Forget about her," Caitlyn said, as Ella grabbed my arm. We started to walk to our cabin as Tess laughed loudly.

"She makes me mad," I said, throwing my gym bag onto the floor near my bed. Ella and Caitlyn sat on her bed. I flopped on mine.

"Well, do something about it," Caitlyn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. There was a knock on the door. Ella ran over and opened it. Kalea.

"Hey," Kalea said with a large smile. I liked her enough to not feel defensive. She closed the door softly behind her, not moving far from it, "Well, Jase is waiting right outside to go to dinner. I saw Tess all over Shane, and figured that I had to tell you now."

"Tell her what?" Ella asked from Caitlyn's bed. My stomach was knotted up between Tess and big news.

"Well, that Shane told Jason who told me that he likes you," Kalea said, biting her lip. Caitlyn and Ella screamed an excited kind of scream as the knot in my stomach tightened up. I felt like I could puke.

"Now, go do something about it," Caitlyn said, pulling me onto my feet. Kalea bounded down the stairs towards Jason as Ella followed, and Caitlyn nearly dragged me along.

"What should I do?" I asked, adrenaline running through my veins. I was excited to the point where I could barely contain myself. He liked me!

"He likes you," Jason noted in the middle of a major girl fest.

"And, I've seen the way you act around him that you like him," Kalea pointed out as butterflies swarmed through the knot in my stomach.

"You really like him," Caitlyn said as I shortly remember those late night conversations about Nate and Shane. This was going to be an unforgettable summer.

"You're prettier than Tess," Ella said, as everyone agreed.

"You're nicer than Tess," Jason interjected into the mob of girls.

"You're just better than Tess," Caitlyn said, as we started out walk up towards the cafeteria. My heart was pounding out of my chest as we neared them.

"He's over her, regardless of what she thinks," Ella whispered in my ear sending another rush of adrenaline to course through my bloodstream. I licked my lips.

"He's pretty much all yours," Kalea told me as they walked past Tess and Shane. I bit my lip before nerves took over. I walked right over to where Tess was standing just inches away from Shane. I shoved myself in the small gap between them.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked, as I almost chickened out and walked away. But, I thought of how awkward I had already made everything. I stood up a bit.

Our lips collided as my heart pulsated through my entire body with massive amounts of adrenaline. I could hear cheering as I parted from Shane. Without another word, I walked away from the entire situation. The two of them were left standing there, as if I hadn't even been there at all.

**Definitely not my best chapter, but I did like the events that happened. What are your thoughts on this chapter? I would love to hear anything you guys have to say.**


	11. Pick One

**Wow guys! Eighteen reviews! You guys make me incredibly happy! I cannot explain how happy my reviewers make me. Keep doing what you do, and I will keep writing. Promise. Also, first review makes the count 130... therefore, they get a shoutout in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Who thinks a small town sixteen year old girl would own Camp Rock? You must be delusional if you do.**

"Mitchie?" I heard Caitlyn's voice along with the opening of the cabin door. I was now sitting on the floor between my bed and the wall. My stomach hasn't stopped flipping around inside of me. I thought I was going to be sick. I never got the audacity to do something like that before. It was a bit crazy.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked, leaning over my bed to look at me. I had my knees pulled up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. I was in hiding. I didn't want to know what Shane would say, or what Tess would do. Hiding was my only option.

"You left to go to the bathroom and never came back," Caitlyn said, sitting crisscross applesauce across from me. Ella laid on my bed to be a part of the entire conversation.

"I know," I whispered as my stomach rolled. I needed to calm down.

"You missed it," Caitlyn said, as if remembering something great, "Tess came over to the table after you left wanting us to tell you to back away from Shane. Pretty much Ella told her off in the best way ever."

"And, then Shane came over after Tess walked away, pissed. He wanted to know where you went. We told him we'd be right back with you, but you weren't in the bathroom," Ella said, at the sound of Shane's name made my heart pulse fast, just like Tess's name made my stomach curl.

"He wants to talk to you," Caitlyn said in a soft tone. I bit my lip and tried to push all thoughts of Shane, Tess, and what had happened earlier out of my head. My stomach was starting to hurt a bit too much.

"I can't," I simply said, seeing as my throat was closing up due to nerves. I wasn't sure where I had gotten the courage to well, kiss him. It was all beyond me.

"Why not?"Caitlyn asked me as she helped me stand up. I didn't want to be here.

"Okay. Well, if you don't want to talk to him then at least get some dinner," Ella said, as they flanked my sides as we walked out of the cabin. My stomach continued to gurgle and move which instantly made me not hungry in the slightest bit.

We passed the canteen on our way to finish dinner when I spotted him. He was sitting on a picnic table in front of the canteen. It was almost like he was waiting for me. I tried to stop the butterflies and flipping of my stomach. He got up off the table. I turned away from him on my way to the cafeteria. Ella and Caitlyn were still standing right by my sides. I was chomping on my lip so hard, I was pretty sure that my lip could start bleeding anytime soon.

"Mitchie," Shane said, tapping my shoulder making me jump. I slowly turned around.

"Yea?" I asked as my throat start to close up all over again. I was looking up at him, praying that Ella and Caitlyn wouldn't leave my sides. I was freaking out enough just thinking about the confrontation ensuing my audacious move.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Shane asked my two friends who were my comfort system. Before I could grab them, so they would never leave.

"I need to finish my sandwich from dinner," Caitlyn said, walking away from me. I watched as she linked her arm with Ella's.

"Yum. Sandwiches!" Ella said, rubbing her tummy as she chased after Caitlyn. I was almost forced to glance back at Shane.

"To the lake?" Shane said, motioning back down the path I has just walked up. I nodded and started walking in sync with him.

We didn't say a word. The only noise was the laughter of the other campers, the stomping of my feet on the concrete, and the beating of my heart. I could only compare the beating of my heart to the beginning heavy, steady drum beat to the beginning of Vagabond. I pictured myself reacting over to grab his hand, before cowering away from any more gutsy moves. The distance between Shane and I was the size of the Grand Canyon.

"So..." Shane said before drifting off. I winced at the way the conversation no longer came easily to us. The sun was just beginning to set behind the tall, leafy tress across the lake.

"So what?" I asked Shane, trying not to focus on what I had done. I wasn't sure why I had done it. I would have taken the entire moment back if I could have. The awkward moments between us were killing me.

"About what happened earlier," Shane said, making my stomach do back flips. There was a red hot blush creeping up my body, sweeping through my entire body. I glanced away from the entire direction of Shane. He tugged my arm, "Mitchie."

"Yea?" I asked, finally bringing myself to look at him. His hand slid down my arm until our fingers were interlaced.

"You," Shane said, his eyes locked with mine, "kissed me."

"I know," I softly said, lowering my eyes to the asphalt. I bit my lip remembering the situation; it was incredibly exhilarating in the moment, but now it was awkwardly embarrassing.

"Why?" Shane asked as I finally looked up at him. He had a coy smile on his face.

"Well, Caitlyn and Kalea got it into my head that..." I said in a normal tone before drifting off. Shane's facial expression turned from cute and coy to baffled and surprised.

"That what?" Shane asked with a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"That, well, that you," I stumbled for the words. I took a pause to regroup, biting my lip as I thought, "Were mine."

"That I?" Shane probed for the rest of the sentence. Apparently, I hadn't spoken in a loud enough voice for him to hear the ending.

"Was all mine," I said, my voice raising at the end. My stomach flipped as the words came out, and my heart was pounding out of my chest waiting for an answer.

"Shane!" Tess shouted from behind me. I sighed. She strutted over like the camp concrete near the lake was her own personal runway to impress people on.

"Tess," Shane silently pleaded with her as she pushed herself in between Shane and I. My hand sadly flopped to my side.

"Mitchie, honey, Shane and I getting together again. It would be advisable that you just get away from him, for the sake of your heart," Tess said in a cool condescending voice.

"Alright look, Tess, _honey_, Shane and I were in the middle of something. It would be advisable that you just leave us alone," I said in the same tone Tess gave me. It was obviously something that enraged her by the way she placed her hand on her hip and pursed her lips at me.

"Girls," Shane said, putting his arms in between us, and then pushing Tess and I apart.

"Pick one," Tess ordered Shane while she bobbed her head. I bit my lip as Shane spun around, his hand tangled in his hair.

"You know what," I said, the angry, spiteful words slipping out before I could stop them, "I'm done. I'm giving up. You win Tess. I hate being hated. And, I hate setting myself up for disappointment."

I walked away with the vision of Tess snuggling up to Shane. I pushed it out of my head while holding back the tears. I would make it back to my cabin before I had my mental breakdown; they rarely happened, and it took so much for it occur. I passed Lola and Barron holding hands walking down the path. It enraged me that everyone seemed to have a perfect little relationship, and I got shot down. The images of times boys had picked other girls over me raced through my head. I added this one to the collection.

"Mitchie!" I heard Shane yell at me. I turned back to get one last glance as my hair whipped around me. Tess was latched onto his arm. I had seen enough. I was done.

The door of my cabin slammed against the back wall as I pushed the door out of my way. I flopped on my bed, curling my head into my pillow as I tried to forget about everything that happened today.

**You all have to love the drama, right? And, I have the SATs this Saturday, so no other chapter for this week. The cliffhanger will stay until Monday. I am so sorry. If I could write a new chapter instead of studying and testing, I would. Either way, reviews will make me super happy!**


	12. Bodyguards

**Alright, only five reviews away from 150. The 150th reviewer gets a shoutout, much like xxMylifeunwrittenxx gets in this chapter for being the first reviewer in the last chapter! Whoo! For everyone who wished me luck on the SATs, I think I did well on them... I hope I did well on them.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe, a small town girl like me could own something big one day, but not Camp Rock.**

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled as he bounded across the dance room. I was standing by Caitlyn, hoping to find a reason to skip the class. I started to pick the nail polish from my fingers, trying not to focus on the recent events between him and I.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Caitlyn said, playing a much needed gatekeeper. Ella walked over to my free side after she gave Shane the nastiest look I have ever seen.

"Mitch," Shane silently pleaded with me. I glanced up at him with my sad eyes, only to glance into his pleading sorrow-filled eyes. I instantly went back to examining the red nail polish that was chipping off.

"Bye Shane," Caitlyn said, waving Shane away. The two girls flanking my sides linked arms with me as we walked from the dance room. Our last class was over I had survived a day of heartbreak.

"Hi, Mitchie!" Tess cheerily said as the three of us brushed by her. I was strong, but not strong enough to deal with a double team attack.

None of us said a word as we walked passed Tess with her little smirk, nor did any of us say a word on the walk to my cabin. I tried to focus on the happier times of life. I thought of the time I first performed in front of a crowd, the father – daughter dance at my Sweet Sixteen, the feeling I had when I accepted my provisional license, and the moment I got accepted to Camp Rock. However, the happy moments in the first seventeen years of my life were nothing compared to the funny sensation I had in my stomach when I thought about the past two weeks with Shane.

"Mitchie, please?" Shane asked from behind us, pleading with me. I unlinked my arms from my two best friends, and turned around.

"You have a minute," I muttered my first words to him since yesterday. The rest of my day was filled with sullen glances between Shane and the floor.

"Alone?" Shane requested. I looked back at Ella and Caitlyn. I nodded that it was okay for them to leave.

"I'll be okay," I whispered at Caitlyn as she gave me a skeptical lookover.

"In a minute, I'm coming back out," Caitlyn said, as the cabin door flopped shut behind her. I turned and faced Shane as my stomach rocked. I wasn't ready for this moment. I wasn't ready for this entire summer. I wasn't ready for Shane.

"What do you have, bodyguards now?" Shane snarkily remarks, referring to Ella and Caitlyn constantly flanking my sides.

I rolled my eyes at him. There was nothing I had to say to him in response to his comment. It was uncalled for.

"Shaney!" Tess called out, waving excitedly towards Shane. He audibly sighed at the sight of her. It slightly gave me hope.

"It's been a minute," Caitlyn said, opening the door with Ella close behind. Caitlyn took one glance at Tess and her bouncy, flouncy walk towards Shane. Caitlyn stepped in between Tess and Shane.

"Tessie, I heard that Peggy was looking for you earlier. She said she would be in the canteen," Ella said, playing up the best friend game, even though they hadn't talked like friends in a while.

"Okay. I'll get up to her in second, thanks Ellie," Tess said, throwing a sweet smile in Ella's direction before turning over to Shane, "My mom said that we could hitch a ride up to her hotel for the weekend."

"Tessie, Peggy is waiting," Ella said, pushing Tess up the hill towards the canteen where Peggy would, indeed, not be waiting for Tess. I like Ella's sneaky mind.

"I'm going. Bye Shaney," Tess shouted as she bounded right up the hill. I guessed we had five minutes before she'd come back realizing that Peggy wasn't there.

"Look, I don't know what's up with her," Shane quickly said the second Tess seemed to be out of earshot. I rolled my eyes standing in between my bodyguards, as Shane referred to them before.

"You two are dating. Just admit it and give Mitchie a moment to get over you," Ella said with a certain snideness in her tone. It was certainly something that Ella had just picked up from Caitlyn from spending so much time around each other.

"It's not helping that you're always here, talking to her, making her remember about what could have been," Caitlyn said, as Shane just stared at me. It was breaking me down.

"I'm not dating her," Shane simply said in a meek tone. I had never expected him to be docile. It was a little weird.

"Well, she seems to think so," Ella said as she drifted off towards the end.

"You better set her straight," Caitlyn said as she pursed her lips. It was clear that she was pissed and ready to stand up for me. It was awesome to have such a loyal friend in camp.

"I will, I will," Shane quietly pleaded without taking his eyes off of me.

"When?" Caitlyn's asked in tandem with Ella's, "How?"

"I just wanted to talk to Mitchie alone," Shane finally exploded in an angry fit. Behind his head I saw Tess bounding back towards us, probably wondering where Peggy was.

"Go talk," Caitlyn said, pushing the two of us together and towards the lake.

"I help her find Peggy," Ella said, as Tess walked over. Shane and I walked awkwardly towards the lake, much like we had yesterday. The only difference was there was a kid in a pirate costume standing on the edge of the dock looking over the lake.

"I'm not dating her. In fact, I don't like her. I only dated her earlier because I was told it was good publicity. I wished I never had done it. She loud, talkative, irritating. You're the opposite of her. And, I like that about you. In fact, I really like you. I'm not sure why I didn't say it earlier. I suppose it was because –" I cut off Shane's frantic rambling by pressing my lips chastely to his "– What was that?"

"I like you, too," I muttered with my body pressed against his.

"Oh," Was all that Shane could muster after everything. In fact, I was pretty sure that his cheeks were tingeing a rosy pink.

"So, what now?" I timidly asked as Shane rested his chin on my head. I pressed my face against his soft cotton shirt.

"We should go on an ice cream date tonight after dinner," Shane said as I could hear the words form in his chest before he said them. It was a strange rumbling that I had only heard in spats when I hugged my dad; this was a different kind of hug. I almost questioned why we couldn't have dinner, but Shane covered it up before I could ask, "I'm gonna tell Tess during her dinner plans for tonight."

"So, ice cream tonight?" I confirmed, parting my body from Shane's. He nodded. I smirked, ripping myself away from him, "See you at the canteen tonight."

**I enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all did, too. I'd love to hear anything you have to say about the chapter, or the story. Does anyone have predictions for Tess's reaction?**

**Now, I'm going to shamelessly plug about a oneshot I wrote called A House Is Not a Home; it's different than this, but I'd love to hear what anyone has to say about it. So, if you want to check that out after reviewing this.**


	13. Crushes

**I have been terribly tired and swamped with homework, but I felt compelled to get a chapter out for you guys. This chapter is a tad shorter than the other chapters. Also, the 150th reviewers was Natters999. Yay! Moving right along...**

**Disclaimer: "Can we pretend airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now." I don't own the song either, but it's really good.**

"Shane, you have a little ice cream on your face," I said in between the giggles. He started swiping the left side of his face, obviously not feeling any sticky substance. I tried to hide my smile as he successfully wiped the ice cream from his face.

The two of us were sitting on the dock with his cup of vanilla ice cream, and my twisted up with rainbow sprinkles. It was a perfectly adorable moment. The moon was shining on the lake with the twinkling stars in the night sky. It was easily a moment that I would have to gush about to Caitlyn and Ella later tonight, and Sierra and my mom when I got home.

"I wouldn't be talking, Miss Ice Cream Face," Shane said as he wiped his thumb against my cheek. I flushed at his touch as he wiped the sticky substance from my face.

Other than that, the two of ate our ice cream in relative silence, only speaking about the simple things in life. It was calming with the water lapping against the dock and only the nighttime sky lighting up our faces. He looked ever more beautiful in the moonlight. I ended up scraping the bottom of my ice cream cup with my spoon breaking the gorgeous silence of the evening.

"You done?" Shane asked in a gruff voice. I nodded as he cleared his throat suppressing a laugh from me. Shane stood up, holding his hand out for me, "Come on."

"Thanks," I said, as he helped me up. We walked to the garbage can, tossing out our empty ice cream cups and spoons. It was then we ran out of something to do.

"Look, this is awkward," Shane stated the obvious, "It was a lot easier when we were just hanging out. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I said, noting how we barely talked today whereas we can up with a song together before the Tess fiasco.

"Therefore, can we just go back to hanging out with a lot of flirty banter. I feel like calling this a date was too sudden. We should just chill for now till we get more comfortable," Shane suggested as he fumbled for my hand before clasping it within his; it made all my worries about us not becoming a couple.

"I enjoyed just hanging out with you, too," I said as we started to meander around the lake with our fingers interlaced with just an inch of free space between our bodies. He leaned down mid-stride capturing my lips with his.

"Sandy and Zuko look happy again," Ella remarked as Shane and I walked into Grease rehearsal the day after our little ice cream date. I blushed, turning my body into his.

"Oh. Yay!" Tess sarcastically remarked from the corner of the room where she was talking with Peggy.

"At least it won't be so hostile in here anymore," Dee said with a warm smile. I laughed as Shane pulled me down next to sit on the floor with Ella. Shane scooted towards me as he draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Now, rehearse scene after Summer Loving," Brown called the shots, right before he told Tess moved over to the wall where everyone else was sitting.

"Isabella, Ella, Mitchie, Tess, and Lola on the stage," Dee called out the names of who played the respective roles of Jan, Rizzo, Sandy, Frenchie, and Marti. Ella and I got up as Tess shot Shane a nasty look; I was shocked that it wasn't aimed in my direction.

"Action!" Brown yelled, immediately silencing everyone in the room.

"He sounds real nice," Isabella said, playing the role of Jan. She had a blonde bob and big bright blue eyes. She was one of the younger campers in the play.

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on you?" Ella said, as she popped out her hip, "Sounds like a creep to me."

"Well, he wasn't. He was a gentleman," I said with a sweet smile just thinking about Shane.

"Hey, uh, what was his name?" Tess asked in a sickly sweet voice. I didn't like the idea of her having a role other than my unwanted understudy.

"Danny. Danny Zuko," I said as Isabella and Lola started to giggle in character. Ella glared at them, getting them to hush up.

"Well, I think he sounds peachy keen. And, well, maybe if you believe in miracle, Prince Charming will show up again someday, somewhere unexpected. See you later. Come on, girls," Ella said in her snarky Rizzo tone. She snapped her finger as Isabella and Lola walked off the stage with Ella.

"Do you really think so, Frenchie?" I asked in a hopeful tone playing the role of Sandy as I knew it from the movie.

"Sure," Tess said, pretending to be my best friend. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to open my eyes wide to express the hopefulness that Sandy should have been feeling in the scene.

"Uh, Sandy, I think we ought to get to class," Tess said, linking her arm with mine as we walked off the stage area.

Everyone else in the room started applauding at the piece of scene. The five of us girls walked back onto the stage, and self-righteously bowed with giggles.

"Barron, Andy, and Shane for right before the carnival with the letter sweater" Dee called out for the next bit of scene to be rehearsed for the respective roles of Sonny, Putzie, and Danny.

"This one's for you," Shane said, kissing my cheek before he jumped onto the stage. I sat on the floor with Ella. Something about his every touch made my insides bubble over like a little girl with a huge crush. It was amazing.

**I hope you still enjoyed this chapter even though it was a bit short. I'd love to hear what anyone has to say about this chapter.**


	14. The Lake

**I know that I didn't update Friday, but my internet was being so ridiculous with its intermittent service that I gave up on updating. I decided to focus on some homework, and stocking up on more chapters instead of the regular update. But, you have one today! I should be back on track from now on. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea, and surprise ending.**

"Shane, I said that I didn't wanna swim!" I shrieked in protest as Shane scooped me up. I was lying on the faux beach with Caitlyn and Ella. We were getting our tan on. It was a gorgeous day to just lay out by the lake. Along with it being a Saturday, so no classes. It was all beautiful until his shadow loomed over taking away my sun.

"Of course you wanna take a dip," Shane said as he started to wade into the water. I could only imagine how chilly it could be. He hovered over me the water and I clasped my hands around his neck even tighter.

"Please don't," I pleaded with a small pout. My daddy always fell for the pout, and it was my last resort against Shane. I could see Shane's face softening.

"One condition," Shane said, as I rested my head on his bare chest which distracted me for the longest time. He announced that he was going for a swim the second we arrived at the lake. He stripped off his shirt. I thought I was going to die because his body was so chiseled. It was like a body sent from heaven which made reading the latest edition of Seventeen a serious issue. Shane kissed my forehead, "Agreed?"

"What?" I asked, getting distracted by his body yet again. I inwardly kicked myself as my face started to turn a bright red hue, I could feel it.

"You weren't listening?" Shane asked as I lifted my heavy head from his chest. I shook my head which swooshed my dry dark locks around my face. Shane smirked, "What could have had you so distracted?"

"I'm not saying," I said as butterflies floated freely in my stomach and my face turned up the heat even more. I bit my lip, willing the thought of kissing his lips out of my head.

"Then, in the water you go," Shane threatened with a wicked smile. I pinched my nose shut out of underwater habit, otherwise I snorted up the water. It was never a fun experience.

"Okay," I finally said with a gulp. I continued to hold my nose as I shut my eyes. I was ready to be plunged into the water.

"Really?" Shane said with a chuckle. I opened one eye at him. He had on a crooked smile. I let go of my nose. I nodded at him, confused as to why he didn't drop me. I was ready. "What could you have been thinking about that was so horrible you would rather be dropped in the lake than tell me?"

"Nothing," I said looking down which only led me to his abs. My eyes darted up to the sky. I noticed there were no clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful, cloudless sunny Saturday.

"You're lying," Shane whispered in my ear giving me chills. I bit down on my lip. Without a warning, Shane dropped me from his arms. I splashed in the water, but not without a short lived shriek in protest. I surfaced wiping my drenched hair from my face.

"You let me go," I dumbly shouted from Shane who had managed to move a bit away from me. I didn't think he would actually let me go. I could feel the sand sinking in between my toes as my nose burned from the water being forced into it. It was the feeling I despised.

I swam towards Shane with a devilish grin. He didn't move an inch. I swam about a foot away from him. He lunged towards me, tackling me under the water. I came up sputtering, laughing, with my nose burning even more. I splashed Shane with such gusto that it took him a moment to get himself together. I used that moment to swim to shore. I ran back to my blanket.

I didn't make it before he clasped his arms around my waist from behind me. He lifted me right off the sand and turned me around. Once he stopped, I was placed back on the sand, and turned around so I was facing him. We were both wearing matching ridiculous smiles. I quickly wondered if he had butterflies in his stomach too which led to thinking about his killer abs.

"You wanna get something to eat from the canteen?" Shane asked as I realized that I was out of breath from all of the water games. I slipped my feet into my black flip flops.

"With you? Of course," I said, as he clasped his hand around mine. Ella was asleep on her towel laid out on the sand. Caitlyn was next to her chatting away with Nate. She winked at me as we walked away. He grabbed a shirt from his pile of clothes. I self-consciously slid an arm over my stomach.

"Here. I'll take Nate's," Shane said handing me his shirt. I quickly slipped into it, and inhaled a huge breath of Shane. It was comforting. Shane bounced back over tugging on Nate's T-shirt. His hand quickly found mine again as he walked up past our cabins.

Neither of us said a word during our comfortably silent walk to the canteen. Tess was already eyeing over Shane as the two of us walked into the air-conditioned canteen. I noticed Lola and Barron sharing a cup of ice cream over in the one corner. Tess walked over to Shane and I. He squeezed my hand to which I squeezed back for a moment.

"Well, congratulations to the happy couple," Tess said with a huge smile. She air kissed my cheeks before quickly clutching Shane's arm. I gave Shane a confused look which he returned.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing that she abhorred me, and the fact that I was sort of with Shane. My stomach rocked at her sweetness. It was overwhelming, and unwelcomed.

"Of course. I just figured that I might as well just get over Shane. He's all yours now," Tess said with something off in her tone. It didn't seem sincere to me. Shane's hand fell from mine as my heart started to sink. His arm was quickly draped over my shoulder which tugged me closer to him.

"Good idea Tess," I said with a sweet smile. I might as well try being nicer to her. I mean, she wasn't trying to kiss him at this point. She was definitely getting there.

"Well, I'm off to see Nate. He's at the lake, right?" Tess asked, as I realized what she was doing. Tess started to walk to the canteen door without a confirmation of his location. I turned around losing Shane's arm from my shoulder in the process.

"Tess!" I shouted as the door closed behind her. She turned and looked at me through the glass with a smirk before flippantly spinning on her heel.

"Mitch," Shane whispered in a husky voice. I turned back to him with a slightly shocked expression. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I laid my head on his chest focusing on his heartbeat, and not the fact that Tess was going to try to sweep my best friend's crush off of his feet.

"She can't," I tried to protest as my head was reeling. I flashed back to how Tess and Caitlyn reacted with such hostility on the first day of camp. I pulled myself as far away from Shane as his grip allowed.

"She has Ella. And, Cait is a strong girl. Plus, Nate isn't dumb enough to fall for Tess," Shane said his hands still clasped on the small of my back. I nodded.

"I know, but what if –" I was cut off my Shane pressing one of his index fingers to my lips, silencing me.

"No what ifs," Shane firmly said. It was a rule my dad had always told me; he told me to focus on what was happening in the moment, not what could have happened.

"Okay," I said with a short nod. Shane's one arm was still wrapped around my waist as he walked over to the canteen counter. I followed his lead as I snaked my arm around his waist.

"Do you want a burger?" Shane asked me as we stared up at the food menu. It was just one thing the canteen sold to the campers. It was a smart little business.

"And a soda?" I asked Shane. He placed our order: two burgers, two cans cokes, and one order of French fries to share. We waited patiently for our order standing by the counter our bodies touching as I proudly wore his gray T-shirt. It was a perfect tight fit on him, but still hung loose on my small frame.

"Here you go," The girl behind the counter said, as she pushed our order towards us on a tray. We gratefully smiled as my stomach growled. She stifled a giggled as I forced away a blush.

"Thank you," I said, trying to cover my embarrassment. Shane untangled his arm from my body as he grabbed the tray with two hands. I followed him over to a picnic table by the foosball table.

I nibbled at my hamburger as Shane took enormous bites of it. I laughed when he had ketchup dribbling down his face. He wiped it off much like he had with the ice cream. We both soon finished off our burgers once I realized that he was a disastrous eater, I felt more at ease with scoffing mine down. I was sure that we had finished off in record speed.

"Should we bring this to the lake?" Shane asked as I nodded. I needed to check up on Caitlyn. He grabbed our plates and shoved them in the garbage, before the placing the tray on top. We grabbed the French fry paper basket along with his soda. I wrapped my hand around the ice cold soda can as I started to run down to the lake. I was running faster than I ever had before, especially on a full stomach.

My feet hit the sand before I glanced back at Shane who was slowly walking down to the lake. I turned back to the drama unfolding in front of the lapping lake water. Ella was standing on one side of Caitlyn with Nate on the other; they were all staring at Tess's shaking body with her head buried in her hands. I was stunned into a stupor that when Shane arrived on the scene I jumped at his sudden presence.

Tess lifted her head from her hands with makeup smeared eyes before running past Shane and I. What had happened while we were gone?

**There you have it, a regular chapter, a bit late, but it's here. I really hope my lovely readers enjoyed the chapter. Did the ending leave you confused? Good. Any guesses on why Tess was crying? I'd love to hear any ideas in a review.**


	15. Sleepover

**I love all of my reviewers. And, to be honest, I've had a horrible, cold, rainy, sleepy day. I could really use some loving to make my day a whole lot nicer. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own homemade chocolate chip cookies made from scratch, but not the rights to Camp Rock. Life is so unfair at times.**

"What did you do to Tess?" I asked Caitlyn as we were packing up our blankets and pillows to head up to the dance room where I was a told a squishy mat would be laid down for whoever wanted to sleep with the rest of the camp. Caitlyn and I opted out of the experience the first two weeks of camp, and instead Ella joined us with an airbed which fit perfectly in between the wooden beds.

"Well, after you guys left she came down to the lake. Ella was trying to make a sandcastle, so Nate and I went to help her. Tess walked over like she owned the place, and started started flirting with Nate, which was not cool. So, I told her to quit it. Then, she burst into tears mumbling something about being alone. It was weird. You and Shane showed up, and she ran off," Caitlyn said, as I shoved my pillow into a small sun bag made from recycled Kool-Aid Jammers pouches.

"She was like, congrats to the happy couple, being all friendly and weird. Then, she was like I'm off to see Nate. And, she walked away. I was thinking hell no, he's kind of with my best friend, but of course I couldn't find the words," I said, as Caitlyn and I left our cabin, dressed in our pajamas, and headed up the hill.

"Is he coming?" Caitlyn asked as we slowed down near Shane's cabin on our hill. Him and I had agreed to meet there, and whoever got there first had to save the other a spot.

"We're meeting there," I told Caitlyn as we picked up our pace to get to the dance gym, "Is Nate gonna be there?"

"Yea," Caitlyn said with a small smile. I just knew something was going on between them. They had insane chemistry, something like she described Shane and I having. It was a crazy thing.

"I think he likes you," I said, purposely bumping into Caitlyn with my bag. She bit her lip holding back a smile, which was a technique that I knew all too well.

"No," Caitlyn softly protested still clenched on her lower lip. We climbed the stairs to the dance room, so I couldn't further press the issue about her and Nate. Nate and Shane were over in the corner adjacent to the door facing the huge pull down screen.

"Hey," Shane said, pulling me down into his lap with a slight startled scream from my lips which bubbled over into laughter charged with the butterflies that were set free in my stomach. Caitlyn just sat next to Nate, well, more like a foot away from Nate. I rolled my eyes.

"Does Nate like Caitlyn?" I whispered in Shane's ear, still sitting on his lap. I moved my face away from his poofball of hair to gage his reaction.

"Well, hello to you to Mitch," Shane jokingly said with a huge smile. I leaned my head forwards, capturing his lips with mine. I had every intention of a chaste kiss, but Shane made sure that our lips were molded to each other for a minute longer. Once I pulled away Shane breathed, "Hello."

"Now, onto a serious issue. Yes or no?" I said, breaking the semi-romantic state that was created just moments ago. This was a pressing topic on my mind since they sang the chorus part of Summer Nights back on audition night.

"Yes," Shane said as a huge smile bursted onto my face, "But, Mitchie, you didn't hear it from me."

"Right," I said, crawling off of Shane's lap. I moved right along past Nate, sitting on the far side of Caitlyn. I scooted as close to her as I could without sitting on here. Therefore, she moved an inch closer to Nate.

"Hey," Caitlyn said after she had moved about three inches from my incessant scooting closer and closer. She was only a good hand away from him. I was almost there.

"I was right. He does," I said in a hushed tone to Caitlyn. We both looked over to a depressed Nate who was picking at a pull in his blanket. I looked at Caitlyn, "Go talk to him. Look at him."

"Fine," Caitlyn said as she scooted towards Nate who looked up at her as a small smile formed on his face. I crawled all the way back to Shane without disrupting the soon-to-be couple's conversation.

"And, he likes her, right?" Shane asked me once I returned to his side. I snuggled close to him till I got comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"Shane Gray gossiping like a teenage girl," I said in a wondrous voice. He gave me a shocked look which I ignored. Dee started playing some simple music in the background with a nice acoustic guitar; it sounded beautiful. I could feel Shane staring at me, waiting for an answer to his question. I threw a sweet smile in his direction, "She does."

"About time," Shane said as I watched the two sit there and animatedly talk to each other.

* * *

It was getting late. Shane and I were whispering sweet nothings to each other underneath the moonlight that shone in from the large windows adjacent to us. Caitlyn and Nate had nearly talked the night away with large smile and obscene hand motions. If they don't get together soon, I might totally lose it. I will push them getting together until the day it happens, and it will happen.

"Mitch?" Shane asked, brushing a lose piece of hair from my face. I slowly opened my eyes eyelids. Sleep was overtaking me. Our hands were still intertwined between our two faces since we were lying on our sides talking.

"Mhm," I muttered, trying not to succumb to sleep. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, but then his face turned grim. Dramatic music swelled up in the background to match the horrid look on his face.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Tess," Shane said in a crude tone before ripping his hand from mine. He then stood up from the field of grass where we were comfortably lying side by side. He walked over to Tess.

Her face held pure joy with a large smile that only a winner could have. I was shocked. I had never seen this coming. She reached up, moving astray piece of hair from his face before her lips were intertwined with his. It wasn't just a regular kiss. It was one full of passion in slow motion like the kind drama movies have. If only it started to rain, it would be a scene straight out of The Notebook. Like a sign from above, the skies opened up. The field of grass turned into mud as the two lovers deepened their kiss, their bodies molding together at the thunder clapped. I started to slide away with the mud from the rain.

The last imagine in my mind before I fell off the side of the planet into a black hole would forever be Tess and Shane kissing after he had wholeheartedly rejected me. I flinched, spazzed, and wiggled in a vain attempt to save myself from the endless abyss. Something grabbed my hand...

"Mitchie," Shane frantically said as I jerked awake from the horrible nightmare. I was searching his face, making sure it was real. It was. He was real. He didn't leave me for Tess. Something overwhelmed me as tears sprung up in my eyes.

Shane didn't say a word in the dark room with only the moon and stars shining down on us as he pulled me into him. He held me tight against his chest with our blankets intertwined. He even soothing rubbed my back as I started to relax. I allowed my fingers to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. I pulled my head off of his chest, but I kept our bodies touching.

"What happened?" Shane asked with a soft concerned voice that I was almost positive no one in Hollywood had heard in a while. I bit my lip as I contemplated whether or not to tell him. My fingers were still curled in his jetblack hair while his hands were intertwined around my body.

"It was a horrible nightmare," I muttered, noticing that no one else in the room was awake.

"About what?" Shane asked as neither one of us moved. I enjoyed the silence, the moonlight, the shared body heat. It was all very comforting.

"You left me for Tess. It was awful," I said as Shane smiled. I was pretty sure he was thinking that my nightmare was about something real, something serious, not Tess.

"I would never," Shane sincerely said as his foot brushed mine underneath the pile of blankets. It set something flaring up in my body. It was a rush that went from head to toe, and spread out to my fingertips.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you all realized that she was having a horrible nightmare after she fell asleep on Shane. Yes? Good. I adore all of my readers, but I adore all of my lovely reviews a smidgen more. ;]**


	16. Summer Nights

**I got inspired by watching Grease the other night which reminded me that I didn't really cover a lot of their play. Therefore, this is a chapter solely dedicated to Summer Nights.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, and I ate all of my homemade chocolate chip cookies. I have nothing now.**

"Look, the dance goes like this!" Kalea said in a frustrated voice, showing the steps again. I rolled my eyes. I was standing in the front row learning the dance for Summer Nights. One, two, turn, jump, rush to the right side of the stage, rock and snap. End of part. Some people just had two left feet or something. It wasn't difficult.

"And, again," Dee said, as we all got back in position. Grease rehearsal went from learning lyrics and lines, to learning dances. It got so tiring, so fast. One, two, turn, jump, run to the right, rock and snap. Stupid Ronald went to the right which was only the way the girls were supposed to go; guys went to the left.

"Ronald!" Kalea said in a firm tone, on the borderline of screaming. She looked ready to rip her hair out. We had run those same five steps for the past fifteen minutes, and we had been dancing since practice started an hour ago. We were all a sweaty, out of breath group of people. Kalea must have seen this because she said, "Ten minute break."

I dramatically dropped on the floor where I was, trying to catch my breath. I lifted my shirt to wipe the sweat from my forehead. Someone sat down next to me while my shirt was over my head; a cold bottle was pressed against my naked thigh.

"That's a good look for you," Shane sarcastically said as I dropped my shirt back down. I smiled at him as I uncapped the red Gatorade that was sitting next to me.

"Thank you," I finally said once I had chugged at least 2/3 of the drink. He leaned over a bit and softly brushed his lips against mine.

"Hey, Shane, I need to talk to you!" Nate yelled from across the room. Kalea was going over steps with Ronald who was still stumbling over his own feet. I could see her aggravation with Ronald's horrible dance moves. Shane jumped up and bounded over across the room. Ella plopped down where Shane was previously sitting.

"Hey," Ella said with a fat smile before putting on her gossip face and leaning towards me, "So, the real deal on what Caitlyn said to Tess is right here."

"Really?" I asked as Ella was pointing to herself. I had completely forgotten that she was at the scene. I nodded, waiting for the hefty part of the story.

"Tess walked to the lake, and started flirting with Nate by my sandcastle which was not okay by Caitlyn, obviously. So, she went off going like 'Look, Tess, you tried to get Shane and that failed. Now, you're trying to get Nate. Pathetic. You need to find a guy that isn't taken. No one wants you to go around stealing what's theirs.' And, Tess looked completely tuned before screaming, 'I'm so alone!' Then she started to cry," Ella told the story in detail. It was nothing how Caitlyn had described it.

"Why is she alone?" I asked in a sad tone. I hated feeling alone. Even though Tess seemed to be the enemy, I felt bad for her anyway.

"I don't know," Ella said, before I could see the imaginary light bulb going off over her head, "I know that the maid usually takes care of her cause her mom is always on tour. Plus, she can't find a guy that likes her. I guess that's it."

"Wow. That sucks," I said in a semi-sympathetic tone. It really did suck, but I wasn't sure what else to say. I mean, I would have hated to be taken care of someone other than my parents; they are my everything. And, I finally found a guy that likes me back. It's a beautiful thing.

I realized that even though Tess is more famous than I am, I have the better life that she wants. We're envious of each other for what we want.

"Okay, breaks over," Dee said, as Ella and I helped each other up. I rolled my closed Gatorade bottle over to the back corner of the room. I stood in the middle of the stage next to Shane. Kalea started us up to start with all that we know for Summer Nights so far.

It successfully worked right up the snapping and rocking on opposites of the stage, even Ronald got it right. We all cheered a bit before Kalea decided that we needed to add the vocals to the dancing. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to. My vocals weren't warmed up; I would sound like a dying cat.

"Five, six, five six seven eight," Kalea counted off the beginning as everyone prepared to run through the first half of the song with the dance moves and lyrics.

"Summer loving had me a blast," Shane sang along with the dance moves. It seemed perfect, but I was sure that it was all the practice with Connect 3. Plus, they usually did more complicated moves in a hot stadium during a longer set.

"Summer loving happened so fast," I sang, trying not to sound completely horrible. I think I was doing it. I remembered the simple-ish dance moves.

"I met a girl crazy for me," Shane smiled in my direction even though we were told to imagine that there was a wall in-between the guys and girls part for this song.

"Met a boy cute as can be," I subtly winked at Shane. I could only imagine how Kalea would crack down on us for not listening to her wall theory.

"Summer days drifting away, to uh-oh those summer nights," Shane and I sang while everyone else in the room sang the little well-a well-a well-a part.

"Tell me more, tell me more," All of the guys on the stage, minus Shane, sang. He seemed to be basking in the glory that came along with the role of Danny Zuko.

"Did you get very far?" Ronald sang in the role of Doody with a slight smirk.

"Tell me more, tell me more," The pretty ladies behind me sang while we continued our little dancing moves.

"Like does he have a car?" Lola sang, playing her role of Marti very well.

"Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh," Everyone sang, minus Shane and I. I looked around, trying to see if anyone messed up their dance moves because I wasn't in the mood to do this all over again.

"She swam by me, she got a cramp," Shane sang in a way that was different to any single one of Connect 3's songs. It was a relief that he could sing other than overdone Top 40 hits.

"He ran by me, got my suit damp," I sang my line quite well considering I was singing without warming up.

"I saved her life, she nearly drowned," Shane sang as I watched Ronald almost trip. I winced.

"He showed off, splashing around," I sang, remembering to do the dance moves. It was difficult, and copious amounts to remember.

"Summer sun, something's begin, but uh-oh those summer nights," Shane and I sang as everyone else picked up the well-a well-a's.

"Tell me more, tell me more," The girls sang from behind me as Tess busted out from the crowd for her little solo.

"Was it love at first sight?" Tess sang, her voice ringing out loud and clear in a Broadway voice.

"Tell me more, tell me more," The guys sang this time as Ronald tried not to trip over his own two feet. I could hardly believe that he was accepted into Camp Rock with such horrible dance moves.

"Did she put up a fight?" Nate sang, filling in for the homesick boy who was supposed to play Kenickie. This was the part where we had just learned the new moves.

"Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh," We all sang with our turn, jump, to the right, snapping.

"That was good!" Dee said as we all cheered for our good effort; we survived the dance and singing part. It was our first half run and time learning any kind of dance moves.

"And, that's a wrap," Kalea said as I grabbed my Gatorade bottle, "Have a good night!"

"Well, I have to rehearse with Nate and Jason, so I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," Shane suspiciously said, but I just accepted the information as his lips crashed on mine as I snaked my arms around his neck. I could feel him smiling against my lips. It was wonderful.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter with what actually happened with Tess. You should all become part of my lovely reviewers club; it's easy, just submit a review.**


	17. Shane's Ditching

**Well, I didn't realize it when I last updated, but we broke 200 reviews! I was so pumped once I realized. The lovely 200th reviewer was To-Far-Out. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I scheduled a race across the Atlantic Ocean for the rights to Camp Rock.**

"Alright, I will see you all tomorrow!" Brown called as the clock ticked to five o'clock which meant that we were free to go off to dinner and then a rec period, but I would be at Grease rehearsal which was a serious bummer because I just wanted to hang out with my friends and Shane.

"Wanna eat dinner with us?" I asked Shane, only because he blew me off during breakfast for band rehearsal and then he just didn't show for lunch. I secretly crossed my fingers behind my back for good luck.

"You know I'd love to, but I have to get up to the cabin. Jase and Nate are probably pacing by now," Shane said. I tried to smile and pretend everything was okay, but I only got the feeling of serious cold shoulder from him. He must have seen this because he delicately held both sides of my face, "Mitchie, I'm sorry."

"It's all good," I said in the most casual voice I could muster up. I turned on my heel to meet up with Ella and Caitlyn. I heard Shane's arms drop against his thighs. I hoped that he felt rejected just now because that's how he made me feel.

"Don't worry," Ella said, putting her arm around my shoulder. She pulled me in a close side hug for a bit which slowed our pace to our cabin. I was already kind of worrying about him ditching me for Tess.

"Look, Tess is walking down to the lake with some dude. He's not running off to see her," Caitlyn said like a mind reader. I practically had myself convinced that it was the exact reason why he kept ditching me.

"Speaking of Tess, mind if I stay the night? I really don't want to hear her whine about how lonely she is, or hear her gush about this boy," Ella asked even though she really didn't need to. She knew that we would say yes, we always said yes. Caitlyn and I loved having Ella over.

"Of course," Caitlyn and I said in unison as we all dropped our bags on the cabin floor. I was a bit exhausted from just everything that was happening recently.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Shane said walking in Grease rehearsal late; in fact practice was over in ten minutes. Kalea rolled her eyes at him as Jason and Nate quietly snuck in the back door before joining Brown and Dee to chat.

"Find someone to teach you the moves we learned while you out," Kalea said, making it clear that Shane Gray was no exception to the tardiness rule, "On second thought, you can stay late with me and Ronald until you have the moves down."

"Hey Mitch," Shane said walking over to me. I smiled at him before turning back towards Ella. I heard him walk away, I assumed to get on his side of the stage as Kalea called out the numbers. Five, six, five six seven eight; up, down, slide, fan, turn, hips left, hips right, sit and look thoughtful for last notes of Summer Nights.

"Done. We're calling it a day. Have a nice night!" Kalea ended practice five minutes early. I grabbed my water bottle and walked out of the room with Ella with one last glance in Shane's direction. He wasn't able to leave at the normal time because he arrived to rehearsal late. We meekly smiled at each other as I left the dance room.

"Are you two okay?" Ella asked as we walked towards the canteen where Caitlyn said she would be hanging out. I felt bad that Caitlyn had to hang around alone a lot because everyone was in the play. But, she promised that soon enough she would start helping Kalea with the producing.

"I have no idea," I honestly said after a long pause. Caitlyn came into view as she waved at us with an excited smile. She was certainly a lot happier than I had ever seen her.

"What's up?" Ella said, referring to Caitlyn's broad smile. She bit her lip, trying to contain her happiness; it wasn't working.

"I can't say anything. I promised," Caitlyn said making a face that was a cross between pure bliss and sadness; it was a priceless expression.

"Did he ask you out?" Ella asked as Caitlyn shook her head no with a semi-sad face. Either way she looked like she was going to burst.

"No," Caitlyn remarked with her smile still sticking to her face. It was all too surreal. I couldn't think of something un-Nate related to make her this happy.

"Did he kiss you?" Ella asked with bright eyes. Caitlyn shook her head no at the question.

"Then what?" I asked in a forced happy voice. I felt the need to act happy because whatever happened, obviously made Caitlyn joyous, but I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to sulk around camp for a bit by myself because Shane continuously blew me off.

"I can't tell you. If I could, I would, but I can't. I'm sorry," Caitlyn said in an excited voice. Ella and I shared a look that contained curiosity.

**I apologize for such a short chapter. I have so much homework to do tonight. The life of being a chronic procrastinator has finally caught up with me. I hope you all review for a much better chapter on Wednesday. I promise it will be better.**


	18. Small Performance

**Alright, I am over the massive homework fiasco with a normal length chapter. I hope this pleases you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. And, by the way, the song used in the chapter is Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K, which I don't own either.**

"Hey," Shane said with a smile as I passed him on my way to the rec period between lunch and dance. Shane was carrying a guitar, Jason was pushing a drum, and Nate was carrying a keyboard under his arm.

"What's going on?" I finally asked after looking around to everyone without so much as a hint to what was happening.

"Rumor has it that in fifteen minutes Connect 3 was having a small performance in the Clearing," Caitlyn said walking up to me with Ella. I was just planning on hanging around the lake, feeling rejected because Shane, yet again, skipped breakfast and lunch with us.

"Come on. We need to get good seats," Ella said as we walked the path to the Clearing. There was already a decent sized crowd around the stage. Caitlyn led me to the side of the stage, not the front.

"Alright, alright. Everyone needs to take a seat that isn't inside the caution tape," Jason yelled to the crowd sans microphone. Everyone listened to their orders as even more people piled into the Clearing.

"Need help?" Ella asked as Nate put his keyboard on a stand near where we were standing. He shook his head.

"I think we got it," Nate said as he struggled to clip the keyboard on properly. Ella jumped on the stage to assist him as Caitlyn got her broad smile back. I couldn't make the connection between her sudden smile and Ella helping Nate with his keyboard dilemma.

"Ells?" Jason asked from where he was fiddling with the drumsticks. The three of them were testing out their instruments, making sure they sounded the way they wanted. I watched as Ella got a smile to match Caitlyn's. I felt like I was the only one not in on the secret.

"Oh my god," Ella gushed as her and Caitlyn both squealed with jumping. I just stood there as I tried to ignore Shane's glances at me. The Clearing was nearly full considering it was required for people to attend this.

"We'll be starting in five minutes or so," Nate said into the only microphone on the stage. I rolled my eyes, wondering why I was here. I wanted to sulk by myself at the lake. Shane walked over to the side of the stage where we three girls were standing around.

"I am sorry for blowing you off, but I just had to get this done," Shane said as butterflies exploded in a merry dance in my tummy. I bit my lower lip. Shane kissed my cheek as he tried not to topple off the stage, "You get to sit where the caution tape is."

I laughed, "Okay."

"Come on Shane," Nate said as I walked over to the caution taped logs with Caitlyn and Ella. I sat in between them, center stage, front row. Seats of a lifetime. My insides were screaming with the promise of a song being written for me.

"Now, you will all have a special sneak peek at our new song that will be on our upcoming album that comes out this September," Shane said as the audience silenced itself from the loud chatter it held before.

Nate hit a piano note as Shane dove right into the lyrics, "We should get jersey cause we make a good team, but yours would look better than mine cause you're out of my league."

Ella and Caitlyn both leaned into me, squealing. This was what the huge smiles were about before. I loved that they kept this a surprise.

"And, I know that it's so cliché to tell you that every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life, and everyone watching us just turns away with disgust; it's jealously, they can see that we've got it going on," Shane sang into his microphone as the rest of Connect 3 effortlessly played their instruments.

"It sounds like their old stuff," Some girl from behind me said. I silently agreed with her. It sounded unprocessed, straight from the heart, genuine and real.

"I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know that you're more to me than what I know how to say. You're okay with the way this is going to be cause this is going to the best thing we've ever seen," Shane sang as Nate turned his piano bit into a bubbly beat, "If anyone could make me a better person, you could. All I gotta say is I must have done something good. You came along one day, and you rearranged my life. I must have done something right."

"And, maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe, believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me," Shane and Nate sang in tandem as Jason banged on the drums.

"And, I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way, but I'll push all my inhibitions aside. It's so very obvious to everyone watching us that we have got something real good going on," The three of them harmonized the verse.

"I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say. You're okay with the way this is going to be cause this is going to the best thing we've ever seen," Shane sang with such passion that it honestly surprised me. And, it made me a bit sick.

Nate and Jason stopped playing. It was just Shane and his guitar along with lyrics from the depths of Shane's heart.

"If anyone could make me a better person, you could. All I gotta said is I must have done something good. You came along one day, and you rearranged my life. All I gotta say is I must have done something right," Shane sang an acoustic ending. Then he stopped playing the guitar, and it was just his melodious voice, "I must have done something right."

The band stood there for a split second with no reply from the audience as my stomach flipped in my stomach; before I knew it, everyone was screaming, cheering, clapping, whooping, stomping their feet. It was crazy. I didn't even think twice as I stood up and climbed onto the stage.

"You're wonderful," from me collided with his, "Did you like it?"

We both stood there in a fit of giggles as Dee and Brown busted on the scene. Everyone was still cheering as Shane interlaced his fingers with mine. I could feel the blush rising up to my face. I welcomed the bubbly feeling instead of pushing it away.

"Tomorrow, this time, your cabin," I said to Shane as Dee and Brown climbed the steps to the stage. Dee stepped in front of the microphone.

"I hope you all enjoyed the Connect 3 performance," Dee said in his semi-shrill voice. The crowd's applause started to die down until Dee uttered those words; it riled everyone back up again, if only for a minute.

"But, your second class starts in five minutes," Brown sadly announced once everyone seemed to get a grip on overcoming the cheering.

I looked over almost the entire camp as they filed out the Clearing probably replaying the exclusive sneak peek at their new song along with me jumping up on the stage. I even saw Tess smiling at us as she walked off with the kid she was hanging out by the lake with. I knew this was something I would never ever forget, and I planned on giving Shane something he would never ever forget.

**I truly hope you enjoyed this normal length chapter. And, I hope you review because those make me incredibly happy. You are all beautiful!**

**On another personal note, I have prom tomorrow. I am so excited. So, I don't know if I will be able to update on Friday. I will try my best to get an update in.**


	19. Colossal Decision

**For everyone who wished me a fantastic time at Prom, thank you so much! It was amazing. I don't think I will ever forget it. But, I will spare you all the details, so you can read the newest chapter of Serendipity.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Camp Rock CD, not the actual rights. Boo!**

"Hey Mitchie," Brown called out after vocal lessons. I hung back while everyone else left. I turned back to him.

"Yea?" I curtly asked, wanting to burst out of here and get down to the lake where Caitlyn, Ella, and I planned a girls only lunch on the dock. I was thrilled to spend time with my girl friends.

"Mr. Marshall wants to see you in the Main Office after lunch, during the rec period," Brown said. I nodded my head and asked if that was it, it was. I bounded down the steps and didn't stop running until I came to the dock.

"I just got three turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomato," Ella said once I came to a stop near the beginning of the dock. I plopped down next to Caitlyn, placed my flip flops next to me, and let my feet drip into the water.

"It's fine," Caitlyn said as we each grabbed a sandwich. Ella was going to illegally smuggle the sandwiches out of the cafeteria after vocal class; she offered to do the job yesterday when we decided on this little arrangement.

"So, why did Brown call you after?" Ella asked before taking a large bite of her sandwich. I had barely unwrapped it and she was already digging it. C'est la vie.

"To talk to Mr. Marshall during the next rec period," I nonchalantly said before realizing what I would be missing. Caitlyn and Ella caught onto the wide eyes and asked what was wrong. I shoved some of the turkey sandwich into my mouth, thinking, "I was supposed to hang out with Shane."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Caitlyn said as Ella furiously agreed. I sure hoped so. My stomach was in knots, and suddenly I wasn't so hungry.

"I did not risk my life smuggling that out of the café for you to stare at it," Ella lightly joked as my stomach twisted tighter. I felt sick. I had a perfect little plan which should have made me dizzy with nerves, instead I got detoured.

"I'm working on it," I said before taking a baby bite and chewing it for what seemed like hours. I didn't think I could stomach swallowing it. I finally got it down as Ella and Caitlyn both polished off their sandwiches.

"Well, I think that we'll walk you up to the office and head out for rec," Caitlyn said as lunch ended. I seriously took the longest time to sit there and chew the smallest bit of sandwich I could possibly bite off in one try.

"Come on," Ella said, holding her hand out for me. She helped me up as I slid my feet into my flip flops. I tossed the remainder of my sandwich into the garbage since I knew I physically wouldn't be able to stomach it. I just had a bad feeling about seeing Mr. Marshall. It was like being a little kid and being called into the principal's office. It was never a wonderful feeling.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Caitlyn asked as my insides threatened to come out. I shook my head as I could feel myself getting lightheaded. I convinced myself that it was just the heat getting to me.

"Yea," I muttered before loosely flinging my arms around the two of them, "I'll see you later."

The office door slammed behind me, the exact way it shouldn't have closed because it was on an automatic hinge to stop from slamming. Either way I walked over to the desk, where a pert blonde was sitting. She smiled at me and extended her arm towards the empty seats as she animatedly chatted into the phone. I sat there staring out the window until she was finished.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The blonde said, snapping me out of my stupor which consisted of staring out the window and trying to calm my stomach.

"Uh. Brown told me that Mr. Marshall wanted to see me," I said, my mouth feeling dry. The blonde nodded her head, her curls bouncing as she scanned the calendar on the desk.

"Mitchie Torres?" She asked as I nodded, "I'll go see if he's ready for you."

With that said she was up, out of her chair, bounding through the office before I heard a faint knock. There was a very hushed exchange before her heels were clicking back to the front desk. She didn't sit as she addressed me by name.

"He's set," The blonde said as I stood up. I smoothed my black shorts with my sweaty palms before walking over to her desk. I noticed that the name plate on her desk said Melanie. I looked up to her ever present smile showing off her pearly whites as a contrast to her tanned skin, "It's the second door on the left."

"Thanks," I said as Melanie sat back in her chair, curls shaking by the movement. I took tentative steps to his office, almost as if the floor would give out below me. My stomach knotted into the worst pain I have ever experienced. I laid my hand on the cool mental handle before pushing it open.

"Hello Mitchie," Mr. Marshall said standing up and extending his hand over his large desk. I closed the door behind me before his hand enveloped mine. We both sat in our respective seats.

"Why am I here?" I asked with a blaring pain in the pit of my stomach. I just needed to know why I was here first, before letting him talk anymore. I wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush; I was already in a seemingly bad place.

"Shane," Mr. Marshall said with such curtness that it took me off guard. His name usually made my heart flutter, but now it seemed like his name was a death sentence.

"What about him?" I carefully chose my words before my throat closed up, or my tongue forgot how to work.

"We think he needs to focus on his career a bit more..." I tried to focus on his words, but the only thing that stuck was WE. His mouth was still moving, as I tried to grasp onto what he was talking about, "...It's just one simple thing. We think you can handle that. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as you aren't too serious."

"Uh huh," I mumbled, not knowing what e was talking about. He had a sardonic smile that was piercing my soul.

"By tonight," Mr. Marshall said. I nodded dumbly, before deciding to ask what the hell I was agreeing to. I tried to remember what else I heard besides WE. Did he say something about tanking his career? Or did he enjoy riding tanks?

"What by tonight?" I asked, as the knot seemed to loosen up because Mr. Marshall's smile went from sardonic to sincere.

"Tell Shane you can never see him again," Mr. Marshall said as his scornful smile came back and my stomach twisted harder than ever.

"But, I really like him. And, we have the play together. And, you can't do this," I said, starting off slow and dumb, before stating facts, and standing up for myself. My heart started aching along with my stomach. I felt like doubling over, crawling into a hole, and dying.

"You need to stop spending recreational time with him. He needs to be focusing on his new album, not some summer fling," Mr. Marshall said as I could feel tears threatening to spring up. I swallowed them back and blinked the rest away before standing up.

"Goodbye Mr. Marshall," I said, as I left his office without looking back. I slammed his door before storming right by Melanie's overly happy smile.

"Have a great day!" Melanie said over my shoulder as the front Main Office door slammed deftly. I looked around at the deserted camp, before glancing at the clock, everyone was in class. Tears were stinging my eyes. I had a colossal decision to make.

**Dun Dun Dun! Do you all enjoy cliffhangers? What do you all think Mitchie will do?**


	20. I Did It

**Did you all know that we hit 250 reviews? That's crazy! And, the 250th reviewer is Mikaela-Nicole. Yay! I am so excited. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

I walked into dance at least fifteen minutes late because I simply refused to walk into dance with tears running down my face and red eyes. I needed a bit to pull myself together. I needed to get the knot out of my stomach and the pain out of my heart. I went for a sprint around the camp. By the time I arrived at the dance doors, I was panting and it didn't seem to help anything.

"We're going to need backup dancers for Grease. Anyone taking dance –"

I just pushed the door open, and walked into class baring it all.

"– can attend the meeting tonight."

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn said, getting up and walking right across the room in front of Dee and Kalea who were making the announcement. I folded in Caitlyn's arms as Shane arrived on the scene. I had myself pulled together until I saw his face.

I took Caitlyn's hand and dragged her out of the room as I squeezed my eyes shut. She took me into her arms again once we were outside. Kalea and Jason soon walked over with Dee trailing behind. Everyone came to a halt around me with concerned faces.

"Brown told me that you went to Mr. Marshall's office before," Dee softly said, as Caitlyn smoothed out my hair. I nodded my head to everyone around me.

"Did he say anything?" Kalea asked as I noticed that her and Jason were holding hands. Why wasn't Mr. Marshall freaking out about them dating? What about Caitlyn and Nate? Oh no. He decided to make my life hell. I would never wish for either girl to go through this, but still, why me.

"No. It's nothing," I said, throwing on a smile, convincing myself that it was really nothing. The knot was still heavy in my stomach.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked in a tone that only an older brother could possess. I smiled at everyone's kindness as I pried myself from Caitlyn.

"I'm over it," I said, thinking about rainbows and butterflies. I thought about my seventh birthday party where I went horseback riding. I thought of happier times.

"Okay. Well, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me," Dee sweetly said as I nodded, "But, you girls should really get back to class."

"We are," Caitlyn said as Dee walked around chatting with Kalea who had her arms wrapped around Jason's waist. It pulled at my heartstrings.

"We need to get back in there," I said, leading the way back to the dance room. I walked in without a damn care in the world. I sat against the wall near the door, across the room from Shane.

"What did Mr. Marshall wanna see you about?" Caitlyn asked as I shrugged it all off. I faced Brown with an intense stare, just like he was giving me.

"Brown, is it okay if I skip class today?" I asked Brown as I commanded myself to think about Mr. Marshall's talk. My eyes started to tear. Brown simply nodded. I left the room as he instructed everyone to stand up and spread out to learn a sequence.

"Mitch!" Someone yelled from behind me. I was well on my way to my own cabin where I intended on thinking of a way to end it with Shane without completely breaking either one of us.

I turned on my heel only to see a concerned Shane jogging over to me. I should have known that he would have followed me. I waited for him to catch up as a million thoughts ran through my head. I should listen to Mr. Marshall to make sure that Shane's career didn't tank, but I didn't want to hurt him. Should I reject the hug I knew was coming? Should I do it now?

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, keeping a few inches between us. I closed the space and softly laid my lips on his before pulling away. Once I opened my eyes, I needed to blink back the tears because that was the last time I would kiss him.

"Uh, we need to talk," I said softly, slowly, cautious with every word. His face looked troubled as his eyes searched mine.

I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for a total meltdown on both parts.

"I just think that we should stop seeing each other like this," I said, dropping each word like a bomb as Shane seemed relatively unaffected by the words that came out of my mouth. I waited a bit for him to realize what was happening; he didn't seem to catch on. I tried again, "It's just not going work out like I thought it was."

"Oh."

I waited for more. I waited for tears. I waited for screaming of blasphemy. I wait for him to say something other than oh. I waited for him to want a reason. I waited. But, nothing.

"So, we just need to keep our distance when we're not doing the play. Okay?" I said, my voice cracking with the very threat of this being the last time he would ever look me in the eye. I bit my lip, holding back all emotion. I could feel my throat closing, "Goodbye Shane."

I turned, and started walking away while he said nothing. The fact that he said nothing about it was probably more tragic to me that the entire fact of breaking what could have been. I walked slowly, my head throbbing, waiting for him to say something. He didn't. I started to run. I ran right into my cabin. As I fumbled for the door knob I let out a heart wrenching sob.

* * *

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said as I lay in my bed, face buried into a pillow which was sopping up all of the tears. I did it. And, I never expected anything to hurt me this bad. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What did he do?" Ella asked, once it clicked that class was over. I successfully laid here crying and sobbing into my pillow for an hour. I rolled towards them, forgetting the fact that I probably looked like a complete mess.

"He did nothing," I brutally spat, my voice shaking, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

I was crying harder now, my chest heaving with every breath. I felt hopeless. I sniffled, so my snot was running down my face. I could barely see through the blurry vision the tears created. My head hurt from crying, my eyes heart from being rubbed raw, my chest hurt from bawling, and my heart hurt from him saying nothing.

"You'll be okay," Ella said in a tone that wasn't completely sure. Caitlyn took the left side, Ella the left, and they held me as my chest wracked.

"Hey, uh," Nate said, walking into our cabin with a very pissed off tone, until he saw my face; I could make out his features softening into pure concern, "What happened?"

"He said nothing!" I said, exasperated. I was tired of crying, of thinking, of everything. Mr. Marshall was ruining my life.

"What does that even mean?" Caitlyn asked, as I turned my head towards her. My tears were starting to slow down, but it didn't help the knife that was being stabbed in my stomach and heart. It felt like someone had just kicked the shit out of me with cleats on.

"I just, told him I couldn't see him anymore, and he didn't say anything about it. Nothing," I told my story slowly, my voice crackling.

"Well, why did you do that?" Ella stupidly asked, as if I had an answer. I did it because I was told to, but I sure as hell couldn't tell them that. Mr. Marshall would destroy Shane's career.

"I just. He needs to focus on his new album coming out and a bunch of band stuff. I was getting in his way," I said, getting a grip. This was for the best. I was strapped onto an emotional rollercoaster, and in all honesty, I wanted off.

"Well, he decided that he's quitting the band," Nate solemnly announced, when it all made sense. He came in here all pissed off because Shane, their lead vocalist and lyricist, decided to quit Connect 3. Great. As if everything wasn't bad enough.

**Wow. I am on a roll with these cliffhangers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least. Look at what Mr. Marshall has done to the entire band.**


	21. Bleed

**I love all of my reviewers. And, it's Friday. Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the song Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae used in the chapter.**

"Nathaniel!" I heard Shane holler from outside much like he did on the first day of camp. It was too early in the morning for his antics. I was peacefully sleeping off one of the worst days of my life.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Nate nearly screamed, which was weird because Nate was the level headed one. I meandered over to the door to see what was going down.

"I'm leaving!" Shane screamed, as if it was the most obvious thing. I peeked out through the little window in the door at the scene. Shane had his bags stacked next to his cabin. I didn't dare look at him. "I have no reason to be here since I quit."

"Shane, come on," Nate said, obviously trying to reason with his thick skulled brother. I quietly opened the door, though it still managed to squeak.

They both turned in my direction. I had to pull myself together as I walked down the steps. I couldn't cry, or act sad. I had to pretend that I was serious about ending this. It would be the best for the band. The band that I ruthlessly broke apart because I listen to what people tell me. Dammit.

"What are you doing here?" Shane scornfully spat at me. It broke my heart which was carefully, haphazardly put back together last night with some good bonding with the girls and Nate; eventually Kalea and Jason showed up to help move things along.

"I know that you probably don't want to see me –"

"That's for sure," Shane cut me off. I stopped, recoiled to his attitude.

"I don't know who you think you are. But, you are not better than me. Stop talking like you are. And, you are not quitting Connect 3. You guys put your hearts and souls into the entire thing, and you are not tearing it apart because you are PMS-ing. Now, put those things back in your cabin," I assertively said, wishing that I could only be like that to Mr. Marshall's face.

"I am better than you. I made the band. I am famous. You're a nobody. And, don't tell me that I am PMS-ing. You're the one who said it couldn't happen. Stop playing the victim," Shane spoke down to me, with such a sharp tongue that it took me by surprise.

"You don't understand," I grasped for more words to explain everything, to explain that it wasn't my fault. Tears started to sting in the back of my eyes. I wasn't going to let him see me cry now.

"Well, make me understand or I'm out of here," Shane said as Nate pleaded with me to make it better. I couldn't tell them what had gone down in the office yesterday. I couldn't let his career tank, though he seemed apt to destroy it on his own.

"Then, I guess you're out of here," I said as the tears broke the dam, and started flooding down my face. Shane gave me a sorry glance before grabbing his bags.

"Mitchie!" Nate yelled at me for not doing a better job. I shrugged my shoulders, feeling completely helpless. Nate started running after Shane who was already halfway to the main entrance.

I didn't move a muscle. I could feel my heart falling apart, falling into the pit in my stomach. It was making me sick. I stood in the middle of the path, outside of Shane's cabin, just staring at it with tears occasionally hitting the ground. I think I was experiencing shell shock.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked from behind me. I reluctantly turned around, in the same state of shock. She had a blanket wrapped around her body, which made me realize the goose bumps on my arms and legs. I was so out of it.

"He left," I dumbly said, as a few raindrops splashed around me, masking my tears. Caitlyn quickly ran over to me, her blanket flying like a kite.

"Come here," Caitlyn said, enveloping me in en embrace with her blanket covering us. I let the rain soak my hair all the way through while my head was swimming with the song Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae. It wasn't really relevant, but it was so moving for me.

* * *

"Alright, your assignment for class is to pick a song that is written by someone else, but just speaks to you, and perform it," Brown said, as I immediately though back to Bleed from this morning. Hot Chelle Rae was only just on the brink of popularity. Everyone started to excitedly chatter as Brown whistled, shutting everyone up for him to speak, "Give yourselves a few minutes to think it over."

"Hi Brown! I need to see Mitchie as soon as you can let her go," Melanie said, walking into the dance room with her blonde curls and ever present smile. Just being around her brought me back to torn emotions; she was so smiley, which made me happy, but she was working for Mr. Marshall, which made me depressed.

"Alright, Mitchie, will you be first up?" Brown asked as I shortly nodded and got up from the chair, "Then, you can go with Melanie."

"I'll just wait then," Melanie said, pulling up a chair next to Brown. I needed something for my hands to fidget with. I walked over to Brown and grabbed the microphone, but I didn't turn it on.

"A musical prop. Brilliant," Brown announced in a British accent. I smiled before letting the lyrics come to me.

"I feel like I'm drowning in ice water. My lips have turned a shade of blue. I'm frozen with this fear that you may disappear before I've given you the truth," I softly sang, as Brown stopped me by holding his hand up.

"Mitch, we've gone over this. Put emotion into it. Sell us the song," Brown said, as I dove into the chorus, which emotion always poured from.

"I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, so you can see what I can't say. I'm dying here cause I can't say what I want to. I bleed my heart out just for you," I sang, gripping the microphone to my mouth, giving it all. I was leaving everything on the stage.

"Better, keep going," Brown remarked, waiting for me to continue. I was just going through the little acoustic bit in my head, making sure that I was on time.

"I've always dreamed about this moment, and not w it's here and I've turned to stone. I stand here petrified as I look in your eyes. My head is ready to explode," I sang, wishing that Shane had been thinking this when I told him it had to end.

I could feel my heart breaking, just as it did every time this song was played. Just something about bleeding everything you can't say into a song, makes perfect sense to me. It was time for the chorus to come back around again.

"I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, so you can see what I can't say. I'm dying here cause I can't say what I want to. I bleed my heart out just for you," I sang with such emotion, that I surprised even myself.

I didn't even notice Shane, who was now perched in between Melanie and Brown, walk into the room.

"And, it's all in black and white and red for all those times those words were never said," I sang, letting some of the emotion slip for a heavy ending.

Shane was staring blankly, absentmindedly, sadly, and about a million other emotions up at me. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, and I wanted to know.

"I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, so you can see what I can't say. I'm dying here cause I can't say what I want to. I bleed my heart out just for you," I sang, leaving everything on the stage. I slowed down, and right before the applause, "I bleed my heart out for you."

The room exploded in excited commotion. I felt better, cleansed, no longer wanting to cry. I handed the microphone to Brown before accepting a warm hug from Ella. Then, Melanie and Shane stood up. His arms were crossed over his chest and his hair was tousled in such a way that he looked clinically depressed.

"Mitchie, that was wonderful," Brown quietly said to me, before giving the class time to quiet down, "This is what I am expecting from everyone. I want raw emotion."

"I'll go next," Tess said, getting off of her chair. She walked over to Brown, and grabbed the mike.

"Mitchie, Mr. Marshall wants to speak with you and Shane," Melanie said as I trailed behind her and Shane out of the room before I could even hear the song that Tess had chosen.

**What did you all think? I hope I didn't disappoint. I adore the song Mitchie sang in this chapter, and I recommend that you all check it out. Along with that, could you all review? Because lately the reviews have been shrinking in number... which doesn't make me so happy. And, reviews**** make my day. **


	22. Meeting Mr Marshall

**I am so sorry guys. Memorial Day weekend was crazy times down the shore with my cousins. I got back late Monday night, and a pile of homework of Tuesday. I had a final on Wednesday, a mess of homework and projects due Friday. Then, Friday I took a nap since I was exhausted and off to soccer practice. Saturday was a double session on the soccer field in the exhausting heat. Sunday was my dance recital. I had no time. Now, Monday afternoon, I am FREE! So here, I finally am, updating!**

**Disclaimer: If we haven't realized that I don't own Camp Rock by now, I think it's a lost cause.**

There was something bone chilling about sitting in the same seat I was in yesterday with Melanie clicking away at her keyboard, while we waited for Mr. Marshall to finish a meeting with some production company. I glanced over out of the corner of my eye at Shane. He still looked ice cold with his arms defiantly crossed over his chest. I looked to my own hands which were haphazardly dropped in my lap.

"Thank you for coming over Bryce," Mr. Marshall said from behind Melanie while shaking some elderly guy's hand.

"Thank you for having me," Bryce said, before Mr. Marshall opened the front office door for him. The door slammed deftly once Bryce was a safe distance away. Mr. Marshall faced with before wagging his finger to come with him.

"I am not a dog. I don't respond finger waggling," Shane said with his old Hollywood attitude, with squinted eyes at Mr. Marshall. Mr. Marshall turned on his, what looked like, patent alligator loafer.

"This way Mr. Gray," Mr. Marshall sardonically said, motioning his arms towards his office. Melanie possessed an amused expression, instead of her smile.

"Boys," Melanie remarked with an amused smile as I walked past her desk. I shared a smile with her, almost as if we bonded, before walking into the office of doom.

"Take a seat," Mr. Marshall motioned to the two seats in front of his desk. I didn't bother looking at Shane, knowing that he was probably looking pissed off at the world.

"Why am I here?" Shane asked in a crude tone. Part of me wanted to jump up and tell him to knock it off. But, it was useless. Shane was hard as stone again, complete with snippy quips.

"Quitting Connect 3," Mr. Marshall said, wringing his hands. I looked to the wall behind his desk. It was loaded with plaques from different recording artists. "Why?"

"Personal," Shane said throwing a nasty glance in my direction. It hurt. I focused in on each plaque. There were some gold records, a bunch of platinum, and a small selection of diamond records. I was impressed with Mr. Marshall's recording chops.

"Well, you need to tell me, or else all of Connect 3 falls off the face of the map," Mr. Marshall said in an evil villain sort of way. Mr. Marshall turned his attention to me, once he realized that he wasn't getting through to Shane, "Do you know why?"

I glanced at Shane who was just staring blankly ahead at Mr. Marshall's desk. I turned back to Mr. Marshall. I cleared my throat, "We ended our rel – whatever it was."

"You wish it cause of something that stupid," Shane spat at me. I just stared back, reeling at the shit he had been giving me recently. It hardly seemed like the same person I had met in the beginning of camp.

"Excuse me, Mr. Attitude," I scoffed, before feeling remorse for what I did between us, "What the hell happened to the nice you?"

"Disappeared," Shane said, and that was that.

Between the three of us, no one said a word to break the palpably thick tension hanging around us. I heard heels clicking down the hallway, praying that Melanie was coming in here.

"Mr. Marshall, Dee is here to talk with you," Melanie said as the door opened, breaking the heavy tension.

"Alright, I can meet with her in the conference room right now," Mr. Marshall said as Melanie nodded and walked away, leaving the door slightly ajar. Mr. Marshall stood up, "I'll be back in five minutes."

Mr. Marshall left with the door clicking shut. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. The two of us sat there for what seemed like hours; I checked the clock, only a minute in reality. I could feel my stomach rocking with the feeling of hurling, which was a pretty present feeling since I ended it.

"Look, cover for me while I leave. Tell him I'm in the bathroom. It'll give me at least ten minutes to get the hell out of here," Shane said, as he looked me in the eye for the first time since it all crashed. I noted that his attitude had fallen away.

"Shane, you're not leaving," I said, quickly contemplating gently placing my hand on his arm, before opting against it for everything being awkward-er.

"Why should I stay?" Shane asked before answering his own question, "I'm not in the band. I don't have a musical career. There's no reason for me to stay here."

I didn't say anything from being completely and totally shocked. I was swamped with the thought that this is how he felt the other day when I broke it off.

"On top of it all, I don't have a crush to keep me here. She randomly ended it, with no damn reason at all. But, I guess that's how the cookie crumbles," Shane ranted on, sounding surprisingly calm with the entire situation. He paused, looking thoughtful at the clock, before turning his glance towards mine. Our eyes locked, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Both of our head snapped back, before I could confess anything, from Mr. Marshall tromping back in the room with a sardonic smile plastered of his face. I hated him. I don't think I have ever hated anyone so much within the first ten minutes of meeting them. Before Mr. Marshall could even sit down, I heard Melanie's heels walking to his office.

"Mr. Marshall, Brown said there's an urgent matter concerning the dance classes," Melanie said, pushing the door open. I smirked as Mr. Marshall left the room, promising to not be more than ten minutes. Then, the door was closed, locking Shane and I in the same room for another moment of sanctuary.

"Cover for me?" Shane hopefully asked, yet again. I shook my head as Shane swiftly got out of his seat, and started towards the door. I got up once I realized what he was doing.

I sprinted, nearly tripping, before colliding with the door, slamming it shut before Shane could escape. The reverberation from the door knocked me into Shane, who made a weak attempt to catch me, before we both fell to the ground. I was in shock as I swiped my hair away from our faces, my face beet red, our limbs intertwined with my body on his.

"Well, now you can't leave," I jokingly remarked making the both of us bubble over with laughter.

The moment hung in the air with us lying on the floor, eyes locked, with goofy smiles that matched. The sweet moment got even sweeter as I dropped my heavy head, closing the space between our lips.

**Alright, I know that I haven't updated in a million years, but how did you all like it? Reviews make me super happy!**

**Edit: I forgot to mention that I saw Kevin and Danielle at the Starbucks near my school. I was there with my crush, so I couldn't make a scene. Plus, they looked to happy just sitting there talking. I left them in peace. However, the second I got home, I started freaking out! You should all be jealous. :D**


	23. Angry Shane

**Well, apparently, fanfiction thought it would be fun to disable all emails I get from the website. I fixed the problem, but I didn't get the chance to reply to the reviews I thought didn't exist. I seriously thought that nobody reviewed the last chapter, which is why I was holding out on updating. I am so sorry. You guys did review... and I read all of them. I love you guys. Then, I had finals week which was brutal. Here's a chapter, two weeks late, with a horrible apology.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

I followed as Shane bolted from Mr. Marshall's office. We kissed, stood up, and ran like our lives depended on it. I started laughing as Melanie told us to have a fantastic day. We ran until the ground gave out from under us on the beach, where we collapsed on the sand. I was still laughing as Shane held me in his arms. I had never done anything like that before.

"So," I said, trying to break the tension between Shane and I as we laid on the sand by the lake. I had finally gotten my giggle fit together.

"I just don't get why you broke it off with me," Shane said as he scrunched up his eyebrows, "And, then you kissed me in Marshall's office. It just doesn't make sense."

I should have known that this was coming.

"It's hard to explain," I tried to get out. I could feel Shane staring at me, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"But, why?" Shane asked in the most innocent way ever. I laid my head against his broad chest instead of submerging it into the grainy sand. I was planning on relaxing before I spilled everything I knew.

"It's just," I started off weakly before letting out a huge breath, "Mr. Marshall thought I was a distraction from your new CD." I was surprised by myself. "There, I said it."

"Are you serious?" Shane said, propelling his body up. I obviously sat up in the sand with him. I could see Shane's inner-attitude flaring up. I suddenly didn't feel so relieved for telling it all.

"Yea," I said, nibbling on my lip. Shane stood up, leaving me behind in the sand, as he stormed off. I quickly got off, wiping the grains from my butt, trying to keep up.

Before I knew it, Shane was walking into the main office, not even waiting for me to catch up. He brushed past Melanie. I lingered near Melanie's desk, afraid to follow him any further. I had read about Shane's anger fits turning into rage filled brawls. I didn't want to get wrapped up in his punches.

"Boys will be boys," Melanie said in a perky tone with her blonde curls bouncing around as if nothing was wrong with the world.. I tentatively stepped closer to Mr. Marshall's office. I heard a rather loud argument. I pressed my ear closer to door.

"You do not tell me how to live my life. She was not a distraction; in fact, she's the reason the magical attitude disappeared. She's the reason I have a million new songs. Mr. Marshall you cannot run my life!" Shane hollered before banging his hand on the desk. I could hear everything in the room shaking.

"You might wanna go in there," Melanie said from her desk. I jumped at her voice. I nodded at the notion as I slowly pushed the door open.

Shane was fuming with a squinted eyes and a red face. He was breathing heavy with his hands balled into fists at his sides. Mr. Marshall looked truly terrified. I walked over to Shane's side, ignoring the pit in my stomach that was screaming he could swing at me.

"Part of the deal was not telling him," Mr. Marshall said to me in a snooty tone. I looked him over, thinking of how to word my thoughts to get a direct, strong point across. But, Shane beat me to it.

"There's a new deal now. You do not tell me and my girlfriend if we can be together," Shane strongly said, while Mr. Marshall didn't break eye contact with me. I was the weaker link, so of course he would go after me.

"Mitchie, the deal was, you tell him or don't go through with it, and Connect 3 falls off the map," Mr. Marshall said, as I gently tugged on Shane's arm. I was leading him out of the room to hopefully calm him down.

"Shane, come and have some tea with me," Melanie said from her desk as she stood up. I liked that she was obviously on our side, and caught on easily. I could tell Shane was weary, but I pushed him off with a hard look. He wandered after her as his hands loosened their tight grip on each other.

I walked back into Mr. Marshall's office, without looking at him. I walked over to the platinum records hanging on the wall. I ran my hand over them as if they might just disappear from under my touch.

"Did you know that Connect 3 could find any other label, any other producer? I'm even sure that a bit of bad gossip couldn't hurt them because their fan base is so loyal. Any other label and producer would be lucky to have them. I'm sure any other record company would love to stack up some more Connect 3 platinum records to hang in their offices," I said in a very matter-of-fact tone, before turning to leave, "I would think twice about threatening to drop them."

I closed the door deftly behind me before joining Shane and Melanie down in the little lounge area to finish off the pot of tea.

**I'm sorry it's short, but I needed something to update with. I am so terribly sorry for holding out for a week because I thought nobody reviewed, and I'm sorry about finals week being so rough. Now, that it's summer, I can only update like, Tuesday – Thursday updates. Either way, I hope you all review because I am getting emails for them now.**


	24. Ice Cream Now?

**Whoo! This update didn't take like seven years. In fact, I was watching America's Got Talent, Portland, when Play My Music started playing, it reminded me that I had a chapter to write.**

**Also, the 300th reviewers was lauren! Woot woot. You rock lauren and everyone else who has helped get this story to where it is. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, just in case you haven't noticed yet.**

"Final rehearsal is tomorrow night. Don't forget to come straight here after your last class. We'll have pizza during intermission," Dee called out as Grease rehearsal ended. It had been a long time since practice started running smoothly. It obviously pleased Dee and Kalea that everything was working out for the best.

"Ice cream?" Shane asked, taking my hand in his. I nodded, enjoying the way my hand fit perfectly into his.

"Hey, Mitch," Kalea said, as I almost left the room, "Got a second?"

"Yea," I said, slipping my hand from Shane's. I walked against the majority of the group who was trying to leave. I noticed Shane waiting at that door as I got near Kalea.

"Jason and I were thinking of having a little sleepover after Grease at our cabin. It would just be for Nate, Cait, Jase, and I, and obviously Shane and you. What do you think?" Kalea asked me. I liked the idea of her confiding in me for her plans.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," I said, knowing that Caitlyn would love the idea of the bonding time since camp was almost over. After the Grease show on Friday night, we had Saturday and Sunday morning before the summer was officially over.

"Good. I just wanted another opinion before making the plans," Kalea said, giving me a swift hug.

"I think Jase is waiting for you," I said, looking over Kalea's shoulder to where Jason was patiently waiting by the back entrance to the dance room.

"Well, Shane's waiting for you," Kalea said as I glanced over my shoulder to where Shane was looking at his scuffed up Converses.

"We should probably go," I offered, seeing as we were just awkwardly standing there. She laughed.

"Of course," Kalea said as we started walking away from each other towards our respective boys, "I'll tell Nate if you tell Caitlyn."

"Deal," I said, just feet away from Shane. I turned around as Shane took my hand again. I took in the feeling of his calloused fingertips from playing the guitar.

"Bye Mitchie! Bye Shane!" Jason excitedly yelled from across the room, as if he had just remembered that we had existed. I laughed, before waving my free hand at him. Kalea was attached to his arm with a huge smile that matched his dopey one.

"Come on, Jase," Kalea said, tugging on Jason's arm, pulling him from the room. Shane and I walked into the cooling summer night air.

"Ice cream now?" Shane asked, sounding like a little kid who would die without ice cream after dinner. I smiled at the thought as we walked hand-in-hand to the canteen.

"Oh, by the way, sleepover at Jason's cabin after Grease final rehearsal," I mentioned to Shane, as our walking fell into a simple slow pace. It was relaxing.

"That sounds good," Shane said, as we walked into Nate and Caitlyn, who were staring a pina colada slushie.

"That's what I told Kalea," I said as we walked into the canteen, and got on the end of the line.

"Secret girl talk," Shane said with an over exaggerated wink. I heard heels clicking towards us with a furious stomp. It was Melanie who was looking less than her normal peachy self.

"Mr. Marshall has been asking me to find you two for at least an hour," Melanie said, as if the simple chore was a death sentence, "He's been bugging me nonstop since you two rebelled in there."

"Can I get ice cream first?" Shane asked, as I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. Honestly, this wasn't the time for random antics.

"Come on," I dragged Shane out of the line as Melanie slowly trailed behind us with her heels clicking. I walked into the main office as Shane loosened his hand from mine; he looped it around my waist.

"Go right on in," Melanie said, flopping in her desk chair, "My feet are killing me. I would show you the way, but –"

"I getcha. Heels can be killer," I said, easily relating to Melanie who offered a weak smile as she kicked off her shoes.

"Oh, Mitchie, Shane, I was waiting for you two," Mr. Marshall said walking out of the small kitchenette. He smoothed a hand over his tie before welcoming us to his office of doom. Shane pulled me closer to him than ever before.

"Well, we're here now," Shane said, as we obviously put up our guard. We sat down, as my side felt cold, empty without Shane's body heat right there next to me.

"I'm here to talk about the random blow up from yesterday," Mr. Marshall said before pressing a button on his phone, almost as if he had just remembered something important.

"Yes, Mr. Marshall," Melanie's voice said from the speaker on the phone. Mr. Marshall pressed the button.

"I need Jason and Nate without their girls to talk about the consequences Mitchie had set forth into motion," Mr. Marshall said with a sly smile. I was pretty sure my eyes were bugging out of my head at this point.

"They're already here," Melanie said, sounding pretty proud of herself. Mr. Marshall stood up, pleased.

"Good. Send them into the conference room where Bryce should be waiting," Mr. Marshall said, leading us out of the room. I was seriously on the verge of tears for messing up Connect 3's contract. Shane pressed his hand against the small of my back before I took his hand in mine.

"What did you do?" Nate accused Shane of the entire meeting with Mr. Marshall. I noticed that Kalea and Caitlyn weren't trailing behind them. I was kind of surprised.

"Nothing!" Shane yelled at his younger brother, obviously agitated at the accusation.

"Boys, were here to discuss your future with the label," Bryce said as we walked in the office. I sat down in between Nate and Shane. I made a mental note to bite my tongue while in this meeting.

"Seriously, Shane, what did you do?" Nate whispered over me. I rolled my eyes before whipping my head towards the youngest.

"It was me. I was supposed to break up with Shane for him to focus on the new CD, but it wasn't working. I told him, so the deal breaker was they could drop you," I quickly whispered to Nate. His eyes grew larger and larger until he looked pretty shocked.

"They can't tell you who to date," Nate hushed back towards me. Shane leaned over to join the conversation.

"Exactly," Shane said, as Mr. Marshall caught our attention to start the meeting for the fate of Connect 3.

**So, what do you all think it going to happen with Connect 3's record deal? I think you all should review because they make my entire day.**


	25. Live To Party

**I loved all of the sixteen reviews. You guys make my entire day! I love how all of you agree that Connect 3 is better off without the evil Mr. Marshall. Let's see what happens, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: If you actually read these, I think you should put the word UNICORNS in your review!**

"Alright, guys, we need to get through this final rehearsal of Grease before the big night," Dee tried to remind everyone, "Which is tomorrow night!"

"Hold on. Serious dilemma right now," Kalea said where we were all sitting in a circle on the stage, while trying to wrap our brains around the idea of Connect 3 being dropped by the label.

"What happened?" Dee asked, as everyone at the Grease final rehearsal looked over at our circle.

"Connect 3 was dropped from the label," Jason said, as Tess stood up from where she was wrapped up in the arms of her boy toy.

"I think you should write about how Mr. Marshall is an ass for dropping you guys," Tess said, trying to help them out, which was a bit step up for her personality.

"What did you even do wrong?" Tess's boy asked, dragging her back down while she giggled.

"Mr. Marshall told me to breakup with Shane, so he could focus on their new album. And, the deal was we had to end it with a clean break, or Connect 3 could suffer," I said, trusting my Grease family with everything about the story.

"Well, she told me about it. And, Mr. Marshall found out. And, he dropped us, holding up his part of the bargain with Mitchie," Shane finished the story as his hand inched his way over to mine. I smiled as his hand enveloped mine.

"That's so messed up," Tess said, as I could see her thinking of ways to get revenge on Mr. Marshall. I was grateful for her maniacal mind to be on my side.

"The thing is, he can't tell you who to date and when to date them," Ella pointed out from next to me. Everyone in the room agreed, which was a major relief.

"I look at it this way, another label will gladly snatch you guys up along with the platinum records that are coming your way with the new album," I said, trying to look on the positive side. I had to stay positive since it was technically my fault for messing up their record deal.

"Mr. Marshall won't know what hit him when another record company starts producing those insane platinum records," Tess's boy said. I leaned towards Ella, with my hand still anchored under Shane's.

"What's his name?" I whispered to Ella. She glanced at Tess's boy as I nodded.

"Matt Prokop, or something like that," Ella whispered back, as I smiled.

"Guys, I know that Connect 3 is having a serious problem, but we need to get through this Grease rehearsal before curfew," Dee tried to remind us, as Kalea, our choreographer, didn't move an inch. Even Jason and Nate, who were assistant stage managers, didn't try to back up Dee's suggestion.

"Did you know that Mr. Marshall apparently released a statement about dropping Connect 3?" Tess said, holding up her sleek phone. We all jumped off the stage and crowded around Tess's small phone screen. I glanced at Dee who seemed to have given up on making us rehearse.

"Mr. Gregory Marshall from Big Fish Records has dropped Connect 3 from their record label as released in a statement by Mr. Marshall himself. 'The Connect 3 boys will not be returning to release their third album with Big Fish Records because of misunderstandings about serious label policy. We wish them the best in finding a new record label to take them on.' We too, here at , wish Connect 3 the best at being swept up by a new record label, and we hope this doesn't change their release date of their third album," Ella read aloud for everyone else in the room.

"It's so wrong of him to act like it was your fault," Kalea pointed out the obvious.

"Read these comments," Tess said, as she scrolled down a bit. I glanced over them. Searching for an exciting one.

"Connect 3 has loyal fans, who will surely support them without Big Fish Records backing them. The stupid record company doesn't know what they're missing out on," I read one of the comments out loud. That's what I had been saying since the beginning.

"Seriously, final rehearsal of Grease," Dee said, trying to get our attention away from the small phone screen that was taking all of our intense concentration.

"Hey, Dee, instead of finishing rehearsal can we get Connect 3 a new music video?" Kalea asked, as everyone perked up at the idea.

"Like a way to get back at Mr. Marshall," Tess said, her eyes brought with the idea of revenge.

"Don't you have a million new songs?" I asked with a smile. Shane nodded his head, as Nate and Jason also confirmed the notion.

"Well, what's the idea?" Dee asked, hooking onto Kalea's brilliant plan. We all gathered close.

* * *

"Alright, they start playing, I'll give you the cue, and you all run in, screaming like crazy fans," Caitlyn ordered everyone we could find at the canteen to play crazy Connect 3 fans. Caitlyn and Kalea were on top of the production, having already recorded the song, so Caitlyn could mesh it with video. It would her chance to shine as a music producer.

The boys started playing their opening to the song. Kalea was getting ready to give the signal because right after the first verse is when everyone ran in screaming. Ella, Tess, and Matt were running cameras from various angles around the room. Then, Caitlyn would cut the scenes to make it one fluid, sort of choppy video.

"I was sitting at home watching TV all alone. I'm so tired of re-runs; I've memorized this show. So, I pick up the phone, call everyone I know, said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go," Nate sang in the empty auditorium standing center stage with his two brothers as wingmen.

Kalea gave the signal as the auditorium doors busted open, and a good majority of the camp went running, screaming their heads off.

"You gotta live to party, bust your move. Everybody's in the groove. Tell the DJ to play my song. Are you ready to rock and roll?" All three of the boys sang, into his microphone with loyal fans waving their hands in the air.

Nate ran over to the empty part of the stage where Caitlyn was waiting for the next scene where Tess was getting the close up. Caitlyn and Nate were harmlessly dancing around while the other two picked up on the instrumental playing.

"We were out on the floor, yeah, we danced the night away. Then, she looked at her watch, and said that it was late. Then she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay –" Nate sang, as he twirled out Caitlyn while she glanced at her naked wrist.

"– I really gotta go –"

"But, I begged her for one more song, let the music play," Nate continued singing after Caitlyn's little voice add in. Then, Nate ran back to center stage to grab the microphone for the chorus.

"You gotta live to party, and bust your move. Everybody's in the groove. Tell the DJ to play my song. Are you ready to rock and roll?" The three boys sang, as I got onto the stage where Caitlyn and Nate were dancing. It was my chance to shine with my Connect 3 boy.

Shane ran over to me when the chorus ended to me. He slowly walked over as his musical cue came on.

"I drove her home, and then she whispered in my ear," Shane sang, as pulled me close in a slow dance move, "The party doesn't have to end; we can dance here."

"Live to party. Bust your move. Everybody's in the groove," Jason sang with just his guitar until Shane was back in place to amp up the remainder of the chorus, "Tell the DJ to play our song. Are you ready to rock and roll?"

"You gotta live to party, bust your move. Everybody's in the groove. Tell the DJ to play our song. Are you ready to rock and roll?" The three boys sang, as everyone in the room got another cue from Kalea to go completely fan crazy, "You gotta live to party, bust your move. Everybody's in the groove. Tell the DJ to play our song. Are you ready to rock and roll?"

Nate held out his microphone to the room, where everyone was taught the chorus and sing along at this cue from the lead man.

"You gotta live to party, bust your move. Everybody's in the groove. Tell the DJ to play our song. Are you ready to rock and roll?" Everyone in the entire auditorium sang along with the famous brothers who were banging away on their instruments on the stage.

"LIVE! TO! PARTY!" Shane, Nate, and Jason screamed from the stage. It was such a rush making this video happen in one cut. I glanced at the clock, ten minutes till curfew.

"And, that's a wrap!" Kalea screamed, running onto the stage next to the boys.

"Mr. Marshall won't know what to do when he sees this all over the internet," Tess said, as she handed her camera over to Caitlyn who was going to have a long night of editing.

"When will it be up?" Some girl from the crowd rounded up at the canteen asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the latest," Caitlyn promised as Dee reminded everyone that curfew was in five minutes.

**I hope you liked this chapter with the insane revenge video. I'd love to hear what anyone had to say about this. Reviews make me smile!**


	26. I've Got Chills

**Wow. A lot of you noticed the (not so) subliminal unicorn memo in the previous chapters disclaimer. Haha. Well, here's the shoutout to all who caught it: Lydily, Mikaela-Nicole, linalovesnickj, .Rockstarx, The Sunday, StuckInAJar, and ThisIsHollyx. You guys are so observant!**

**Disclaimer: It's been the same thing for the past twenty-five chapters. I think you guys are smart enough to catch on to the fact that I don't own anything.**

"Thirty minutes till show time," Brown reminded everyone backstage. My stomach flipped at the idea. I could hear the chatter happening from the probably full auditorium. I was fully made up, dressed, and forbidden to kiss Shane for fear of messing any of it up.

"I am so nervous," Ella confided in me. I hugged her tightly, not knowing what else to do.

"Join the club," I said, as my stomach rocked much in the way Shane could make it happen. Speaking of Shane, I saw him sauntering over with his hair all greased up. I let go of Ella.

"Hey beautiful," Shane said, leaning in to hug me. I took a step away from him as Ella giggled.

"Not allowed to touch you," I said with a smirk, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm not allowed to touch anyone else either," Ella told me, as Nate and Jason wandered over to our little triangle.

"Kalea told me that if I messed up my hair, she would kill me. I think she was serious," Shane joked, making all of us laugh, which easily kept the nerves at bay. Caitlyn came running backstage, her feet pounding on the hardwood floor.

"It's up!" She announced, stopping just short of running into Jason. Tess must have heard her because she walked over, dragging Matt behind her.

"Can we see it?" Tess asked, as Caitlyn opened her messenger bag and pulled out her laptop.

"I posted it to YouTube, and submitted it several celebrity gossip sites. I hacked into your facebook and twitter accounts to promote the video," Caitlyn said, as she opened the internet to the Wi-Fi. The video already had at least 10,000 views. Caitlyn added, "I only uploaded it a half an hour ago."

"Well, it's doing awesome!" Jason excitedly said, as the video started playing. As it went on, it was just as I had imagined it. When it was over, we were all in a speechless stupor.

"Mr. Marshall will be kicking himself for dropping you guys, with this brand new song and video," Tess finally said, to which we all furiously agreed with.

"Fifteen minutes to show time," Dee shouted through the backstage area. It made the nervous butterflies escape again to flutter through my insides.

"I should probably get back to ushering people in," Caitlyn said, closing her laptop. She started to walk away, "Good luck guys!"

"Thanks Cait," I said, as everyone added in their own versions of thanks and thank yous.

"You're going to do awesome," Shane said, obviously sensing my climbing nervous breakdown level.

"I know," I tentatively said, drawing myself closer to Shane. I knew it was off limits, but being closer to him was comforting.

* * *

I walked across the stage the best I could in tight pleather pants, and patent leather stilettos. My hair was teased a bit, and I was strutting like I owned the place. I stopped just short of Shane, who did a double take like we had rehearsed many times before. This was one of my absolute favorite scenes during the entire play.

"Sandy?" Shane asked, in his Danny Zuko character. He was fully dressed in some prepster outfit, which made me want to burst out in giggles. I mean, not that I looked any better in my tight pleather pants and black tube top with patent leather stilettos.

"Tell me about it, stud," I said, with a snarky wink. I could see the boys behind him acting all greaser-like. I smiled with my ruby red, over glossed lips.

"I got chills, they're multiplying, and I'm losing control cause the power you're supplying. It's electrifying!" Shane sang as he stripped off his letterman jacket and fell to the ground. I stepped towards him with my high stilettos, and nudged him in the chest.

"You better shape up cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you," I sang, as Shane stood up. I put my hands on his shoulders, and walked him backwards, "You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true."

"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do," Shane sang, as we moved into the group choreography piece with Shane and I leading.

"You're the one that I want," Shane and I sang without our voiced in unison as the group behind us filled in the echo, "Oh, oh, oh honey."

"The one that I want. Oh, oh, oh honey. The one that I want. Oh, oh, oh. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed," Shane and I finished up on the chorus and relatively basic steps.

"If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction," I sang, skipping backwards away from Shane, as he tugged on movement. I purred my singing voice, "Feel your way."

"I better shape up cause you need a man –"

"– I need a man who can keep me satisfied –"

"I better shape up if I'm gonna prove –"

"– You better prove that my faith is justified –"

"– Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure down deep inside," Shane and I brought our voices together as everyone danced their way back into their positions for another chorus piece.

"You're the one that I want. Oh, oh, oh honey. The one that I want. Oh, oh, oh honey. The one that I want. Oh, oh, oh. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed," Shane and I sang, as everyone echoed each of our lines.

The backup dancers, which was almost everyone else in the play, formed two lines perpendicular to the audience. One line was all of the guys, and the other one was all girls. They were all dancing in their lines, as Shane and I danced down the middle of the lines with them still echoing.

"You're the one that I want. Oh, oh, oh honey. The one that I want. Oh, oh, oh honey. The one that I want. Oh, oh, oh. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed," Shane and I shaked and shimmied to the edge of the stage for the finale of the song.

"You're the one that I want. Oh, oh, oh honey. The one that I want. Oh, oh, oh honey. The one that I want. Oh, oh, oh. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed," Shane and I finished off the song wrapped up in each other's arms.

The crowd went completely crazy as the two of us stepped back along with the rest of the play cast. The curtains swept across the stage, as the entire summer ended. I brought my lips right up to interlock with Shane's. I couldn't get in trouble for kissing him now because the play was over. The only problem would be if Shane's lips were stained red from the lipstick.

"We did it!" Kalea shouted, running into the mob of sweaty, out of breath dancers. I separated from Shane, slightly giggling at his rosy lips. We all banded together in a group hug as the curtains opened revealing a thrilled audience.

* * *

"Honey, we are so proud of you!" My mom shrieked once I was allowed to leave backstage, sans the costume. Shane was trailing not too far behind. My mom enveloped me in her arms for a tight hug that felt like home.

"Thank you," I said, trying not to be squeezed to death. I pulled away from her a bit before she got the hint to loosen up the grip.

"Who's this?" My mom asked, noticing Shane standing behind me. I bit my lip to stop a spreading smile.

"He's Shane," I said, giving him the initiative to step forward, "Shane, these are my parents. Mom, dad, this is Shane."

"Nice to meet you Shane," My mom said as she hugged Shane. Once that was over my dad held out his hand for a manly handshake.

"Well, we need to get going to the Grease after party," Shane said, trying to get us out of the relatively awkward situation. I nodded my head, as he pressed his hand against the small of my back.

"I'm sorry, but he's right. I'll see you on Sunday, when summer ends," I said to my parents before allowing Shane to push me through the crowd. It was off to the cabin for the most epic sleepover to end the summer at Camp Rock.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even with the various breaks. I love my readers, especially those who review. And, if you want super awesome points, you could check out my oneshot titled Before The Storm which was posted yesterday.**


	27. Situation Avoided

**Well, a lot of you asked about the story ending. The end is inevitably coming, but I am working with a new idea in my head. I will keep writing. I promise. ****On a second note, this is my most reviewed story.. EVER. You guys are seriously amazing. We also passed the 350th review mark, with the awesome reviewer being _head in the clouds 14_. After the longest author's note known to man kind, I just have one thing, but I'll save that for the end.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned anything since Camp Rock started, what makes it any different now?**

"I can't believe the summer's over," Caitlyn said during a pause in the natural flow of the conversation around plates of pasta. We all looked down at our plated, solemn.

"I don't wanna go back to school," I said, knowing that the cookie cutter popstars would be recording, touring, or whatever. They wouldn't have to go to school; school went to them when they had the time.

"I think this was my best summer ever," Caitlyn said, even though she had been going here for years, it wasn't the same, "I made a new best friend, got a boyfriend, and met a bunch of awesome people."

I weakly smiled at Caitlyn from across the table, as Nate laid a hand on hers.

"Can we make this night last forever?" Jason asked, as I nodded. The mood in the room was sullen, and reminiscing; we needed to make the mood happy, free, and light.

"Let's put a movie on," Kalea suggested as I glanced sideward to Shane who was staring at his plate of pasta as if it was the most fascinating thing ever.

"You okay?" I leaned over to ask Shane as Kalea walked over to the TV set up. Jason trailed behind her, abandoning his food. I didn't blame him. I wasn't hungry anymore either.

"Yea," Shane obviously lied. He gave me a sad smirk before we ditched our food, in prospects of a movie.

* * *

"You're not okay," I said into the darkness of the downstairs. The cabin was made to house four people in the upstairs bedrooms, where Kalea, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn were staying, leaving Shane and downstairs on the queen size pull out.

"I'm fine, Mitchie," Shane said, with a bit of attitude. I rolled my body away from him. I didn't want the summer to end on a bad note.

"Okay," I whispered, pulling my arms into my chest, trying to get comfy.

"Mitchie," Shane softly pleaded, tugging my shoulder. I rolled onto my back, before pushing myself onto my side to face him.

"Yea?" I said, feeling sad about the entire summer ending. I knew that whatever was going on here would crumble, just a summer fling.

"Come here," Shane said, opening his arms. I scooted into his embrace, trying to remember when I was ever this comfortable in someone's arms. I laid my head on his pillow.

"What's gonna happen to us after Sunday?" I tentatively asked. I needed to know whether to get my hopes up about this becoming a long term thing, or to work on getting over it.

"Well, you'll go back home, and I'll work on getting a new label to sign us," Shane said, stating the absolute obvious. I smiled into his chest at his answer.

"I know that," I softly said, trying to figure out how to work the rest of my thoughts, "Like, what's gonna happen between us?"

I hopefully looked at Shane through my eyelashes. He kissed my forehead.

"Mitch, I like you, a lot in fact, but I just don't know," Shane said as my face crashed down from getting a disappointing answer.

"Alright," I said, trying to remain stoic as I wiggled, loosening his grip on me.

"Mitchie," Shane pleaded with me. I sat up, ripping his arms from me. This was just a summer fling. Awesome.

"No Shane. This was a wonderful summer fling, but I might as well work on getting over you now," I sardonically said, walking up the stairs. I knocked on Nate's door.

"Come in?" Nate questioned from inside. I wanted to give them ample time to break apart if they were making out or something because I didn't want to see that going down.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, as Nate discarded his guitar. I sat down next to her, keeping the tears at bay. There was a lump forming in my throat, a sure sign of complete breakdown.

"It's just a summer fling," I said, putting on proud and okay face. Nate got up off of his bed. I hardly noticed his disappearance.

"No, it's not," Caitlyn reassuringly said, as she rubbed my back. The soothing hand movement over my back was only causing tears to rise in my eyes. I blinked them away as fast I could, but I couldn't blink as fast as they were coming.

Nate walked back into the room. I didn't even care that I was crying in front of him. My dignity was too far down the drain to retrieve it now.

"I don't know what happened between you two," Nate said, barely making himself comfortable in his own room, "But, he's down there crying. I have only seen him cry when he broke his arm when he was six."

"Great," I squeaked before crying more because I was making him cry. Why were we both suffering so much? Kalea walked in the room with a look of pure concern.

"What happened?" Kalea softly asked, as I rolled my eyes. I felt absolutely ridiculous.

"Heart breaks," Caitlyn whispered, as Kalea rushed over to my side. Nate left the room again, obviously going to console his brother.

"How did this all happen?" Kalea asked, taking the rational side of the situation.

"I asked him what was gonna happen to us after the summer ended," I said, trying to ignore the lump in my throat, which would paralyze all speaking abilities, "He told me that he really liked me, but he didn't know. It's a summer fling, which is not what I was in store for."

"Here's what's going to happen," Kalea put on her bossy face, and stood up taking me with her, "You are going to dry those tears. Then, put on your big girl panties and go down there to talk it out with him."

"What?" I croaked, understanding what she said, but not believing that it would fix anything.

"He never said it was a summer fling. You jumped the gun. Talk it out, or regret this moment for the rest of your life," Kalea said, making it sound like life or death.

"You know, he dropped the attitude for you. He chose you over the record contract with Mr. Marshall. I think he wants this to last as bad as you do," Caitlyn said, as they tried to motivate me to get back down there.

"I'm going, I'm going," I said, as I wiped my face. I was sure that my eyes were still red, maybe smeary from some remnants of mascara, but I still had to go.

The walk down the stairs was the single most heart wrenching moment of my life. It took every bit of will power for my legs to not give out from under me. It seemed like there was at least a million steps. I ignored the butterflies that were threatening to escape in my stomach. I let out a deep breath, which pushed all negative thoughts out.

I stepped onto the hardwood floor as I prayed the floor would give out from under me, and I wouldn't have to endure this.

"Can I talk to him alone?" I slowly squeaked out into the living room which was only lit up from the moon and stars. I saw two silhouettes get up from the pull out bed, and walk past me without a word. I cautiously stepped across the floor as if one wrong move would blow the place up. If only.

"What?" Shane asked, sounding defeated. I felt horrible. I didn't want to sit for fear of making it harder to escape if it all went wrong.

"We need to talk about what is going to happen after the summer ends," I bravely said, as I saw Shane give me a crooked smile. He patted the bed next to him. I carefully climbed onto the bed.

"I think it was wrong of us to run away from the idea of camp ending. It only hurt the both of us," Shane said, sounding very levelheaded compared to his usual self, "Talking is an amazing idea."

"Let's see," I said, trying to figure out how to approach the delicate situation, "Are we gonna try to stay together after Sunday?"

"I want to," Shane said, sounding completely unguarded, which both shocked and scared me.

"Good. Me too," I said as a huge smile spread on my face.

**Just so you all know, I was going to leave this as another cliffhanger, but I figured I had enough cliffhangers, which is why I solved the problem in one long chapter. I hope you all appreciated the happy ending.**

**One last thing. Do any of you have a tumblr? If so, my friend Mikaela helped me make one, so you could follow me. If not, you could just check it out for fun. It's pinklemonade89 (dot) tumblr (dot) com. You guys are my favorite!**


	28. Last Goodbyes

**Alright, here it is, the absolute last chapter of Serendipity. It has been an amazing journey with all of you lovely people. I hope to see more of you on my new story, which you can read about at the end of the chapter. You guys make my dreams come true! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, don't own anything.**

I placed my bags outside of my cabin on the path. This was it. All of my belongings were out of the cabin, waiting to be picked up when my parents came. Caitlyn heaved her final bag next to me as we shared a remembering look back at our cabin.

"Hey beautiful," Shane whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled, leaning my body back into his.

"I think you should become my official boyfriend, so I can tell everybody how you're mine," I sweetly said, making my gutsy remark sound cute. Shane craned his head around to capture my lips.

"I think you should spend the day with me, so I can show everyone that you're mine," Shane said, tugging on my arm, pulling me away from my cabin and Caitlyn.

"Go on," Caitlyn said, as I spotted Nate at a distance. I was sure that her day would be looking up from here on out. I allowed Shane to pull me away, laughing as we ran hand-in-hand to the lake front.

"You know, my parents are going to pick me up, and not find me there," I told Shane once we stopped running on the sand. We stopped to take off our shoes to romp in the water.

"Would you stop worrying so much?" Shane joked, as I put my toes in the lapping waves of the lake. Shane was still standing back a bit, trying to roll up his skinny jeans to protect them from the water, but he couldn't get them very far.

"Well, they're gonna wondering where I am," I said, as his fingers interlaced between mine. I leaned into his body as we walked into the waves.

"You're gonna be right here with me," Shane said, pulling my body into his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as my hands interlocked behind his neck. He lowered his head as his lip mashed against mine in a sloppy kiss. I could feel him smiling against my face.

"Sorry to break this up," I heard Melanie's voice, which had become a commonly heard tone around me, "But, Mr. Marshall wants to see you two."

Shane and I awkwardly parted, obviously uncomfortable with an audience. His fingers intertwined as we followed Melanie back to the main office, passing our cabins. We walked in complete silence, not wanting to face the Office of Doom. I could see through the clear glass door that everyone was already waiting around for us.

"It's the last day of camp, I still need to pack," Kalea whined to Jason as Shane and I took seats in the lobby. Now, this would be a place my mom would _love_ to find me.

"Mr. Marshall would like to see all of you in his office," Melanie said after a brief amount of absence. We all looked at each other before getting up. We walked grudgingly into his office.

"I just wanted to apologize for dropping you guys from the label. I saw the video, and I was wondering if you would consider signing back onto the label," Mr. Marshall said, with a hopeful tone in his voice. The second the words slipped out of his mouth, all of us bursted out into glorious laughter.

"I don't think so," Shane said, as he led the group out of the office. Once outside into the warm sunshine, we all awkwardly stood around. Mr. Marshall pleaded and begged as we marched out of the office. Connect 3 would be much better without him.

"Well, in an hour or so, we'll be flying out to LA," Jason finally said, as I saw panic rise up in Kalea's face.

"I still need to pack," Kalea frantically said, suddenly surprised at the upcoming deadline. She only moved closer to Jason, even wrapping her arm around his waist as he watched a couple of chickadees peck at the ground.

"So, go pack," Jason said, not ripping his gaze from the small birds. Kalea reluctantly started walking off. He smiled at her disappearing figure before becoming fixed on a pack of birds flying up in the blue sky.

"Jase, go with her," Nate finally said, pushing his older brother over. Jason finally got the clue before wandering after his girlfriend.

"So, uhm, I don't want to go home without some numbers," Caitlyn finally said, whipping out her phone. We passed our phones in a strategic circle between the four of us until we got ours back. It finally hit me that I would be leaving this place.

"Caitlyn, there you are," A woman said, walking over to our little gathering.

"Yup. Here I am, mom," Caitlyn said, detaching herself from Nate to embrace her mom.

"I missed you. And, your father is waiting for us in the car because we have to pick up your brother from soccer camp still. So, let's get your things, and then you can say goodbye to your friends," Caitlyn's mom quickly rattled off.

"I'll go with you," Nate whispered, as their hands intertwined, going back down the hill to our cabin.

I walked over to a bench outside of the canteen. Shane sat down next to me. We sat there, just inches apart, in complete silence. He finally reached over, and placed his hand on mine. I smiled at the simple action though my heart was aching. I didn't want to be away from him. I scooted a bit before resting my head on his shoulder.

"This isn't the end," Shane said, startling me, "You do know that, right?"

"It feels like the end," I pessimistically whispered. He gently turned his body, and took my face in his hands. I had no choice, but to look at his perfect brown eyes.

"It's not the end. You're mine and I'm yours. That fact is enough to keep us together even when were apart," Shane said, leaving me completely speechless.

"When did Shane Gray get so sappy?" I asked, laughing. We both subconsciously leaned forward as our lips chastely brushed.

"I'm the same ass I was when I came here," Shane said, making me laugh even harder. He couldn't even keep a straight face at the notion. He had changed for the better while here, which was the reason he was sent here.

"Yea. You wish," I said, enjoying how simply we had fallen into a playful banter. Our laughter dissipated as Caitlyn walked back with Nate and her mom carrying her bags. I shot her a disapproving look.

"They offered!" She quickly defended herself as her hands flew up in an I'm Innocent sort of pose. I got up from the bench, and flung my arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you," I whole heartedly said, knowing that it would be the truth. I didn't want to let go. She had quickly become my best friend in this place.

"I'll text you all the time. And, we have winter break and spring break and next summer. Plus, we can totally get together with Connect 3," Caitlyn said, making me feel better about her absence.

"Well, I'll let you go, so you can say bye to Nate," I said, finally releasing Caitlyn from my grip. She moved down a bit to Nate.

"Let's go wait down by your cabin," Shane said, obviously to give Nate and Caitlyn their limited privacy. As we walked, I realized just how perfectly my hand had fit in his.

"I think your tour should be near me for like three days or something," I broke the silence as we sat on the front steps leading to the cabin door.

"I don't make the schedule, but I'm sure I could work in some persuasion," Shane said, throwing a wink in my direction. A silence started to sink in as I remembered way back to almost the beginning of camp.

"Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big? We were so young then. We were too crazy in love," I sang the simple melody acapella, feeling like I was sitting back in The Clearing, writing the words for the first time.

"When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto, and we'll be a dream," Shane and I softly sang together. Suddenly, he perked up.

"I have something for you," Shane said, getting up. He ran over to his cabin, which I could only imagine was still a mess. I saw my parents navigating themselves down the hill.

"Hi sweetie," My mom said, embracing me. I breathed in her familiar scent, feeling like I was home.

"Did you have fun?" My dad asked, pulling me into a loose hug. I told them that I did, as my dad started to pick up all of my bags.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Torres," Shane said, sounding surprisingly gentlemanly. I smiled at my parents as Shane wove an arm around my waist.

"Hi Shane," My mom gracefully said, as my dad started to walk away with a good majority of my luggage. He liked to think that I still thought boys still had cooties.

"It's nice to see you again," Shane said, scoring major points with my mom. He was acting so... perfect.

"I'll just take these up to your father," My mom said, throwing a rash wink in my direction that made me furiously blush. Shane and I watched as my mom walked away carrying the rest of my things.

"Here," Shane said, handing me the notebook which we had written We'll Be a Dream in. I held the worn book in between my hands, flipping through the indented papers.

"I can't," I softly protested, trying to hand his lyrics back to him. He was ridiculously proud of his collection of notebooks. I couldn't take a section away from him.

"I want you to have it," Shane said, pushing the notebook back into my possession. I knew it would prove useless to argue with him.

"Well, my parents took away everything of mine. And, it's not right for me –" I started to explain why I couldn't keep his notebook with no kind of compensation, but he cut me off with his lips.

"Shush. It's yours now," Shane whispered in my ear, as I nodded. He moved away from me, "Let me walk you up there."

"Okay," I said with a weak smile. His hand intertwined with my free hand, while my other arm was curling the notebook into my chest. We got up to the canteen where my parents were looking at the Camp Rock merchandise, my belongings off to the side.

"When you miss me, just open to any page past the post it," Shane said, as I inspected the book, and noticed a blue post it poking out ever so slightly, "Those are the lyrics and doodles that you inspired."

I didn't say anything to his little speech that obviously touched me. I walked over to my bags. I took out my teddy bear, and replaced the space with the notebook. I hugged it to my chest before going back to Shane.

"I've had this since I was five. I've taken it everywhere. And, he'll have a good home with you," I said, giving my beloved teddy bear to him. He limply held it in his hands.

"No, Mitchie," Shane started to protest before I laid a single finger over his mouth.

"No. Take him with you. He'll remind you of me," I said, as my parents came back over complete with a Camp Rock bumper sticker and large fleece blanket.

"This isn't the end. I'll see you soon enough. I promise," Shane whispered into my hair as he pulled me into his chest. The only reason I wasn't having a complete mental breakdown is because he reassured me that it wasn't the end.

"You should text me when you miss me," I said, before he laid a dainty kiss on my lips. I pulled away from him, walking over to my parents and bags. I smiled as I started to walk through the parking lot.

"You'll be okay, baby," My mom said, pulling me under her arm as we threw my things into the backseat. I nodded my head.

"I know," I said, as I climbed into the backseat as the car rumbled to life. My dad joined the line to leave the camp parking lot. I tried to imagine how many people this place had impacted since it had been built. I wondered how many people had fallen head over heels by the lake.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I slipped it out as I got a multimedia message. I opened it only to see my teddy bear sitting on Shane's lap with the lake as a perfect background. Underneath it said: I miss you already.

**I think this is the longest chapter for this entire story. I truly hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and more importantly the story. I would love to hear from every single person who has read this story. And, I hope that you would all swing over to my profile to read my new story Opposites Attract which has already been posted.**


End file.
